Remnant Rider
by Darkness999
Summary: Hi Everyone. My brother can't write stories right now due to college work so he gave me his account to write my own. Here's a Kamen Rider/RWBY crossover thats a little different from usual ones
1. A new Legacy

**Hi Everyone. Unfortunately my brother won't be able to write stories for a long while due to college work so he gave me his account and I've decided to write my own story since I can't really write like him. This is a crossover between Kamen Rider and RWBY…. But not the usual kind. Anyway hope you enjoy the story**

 **Chapter 1: The new legacy**

It was a beautiful morning within the kingdom of Vale. The streets were bustling and birds were singing. Within this town was a book store named "Tukson's Book trade". Underneath the sign read "Home to every book under the sun!" Inside this book store was what appeared to be a near middle aged man with thick black sideburns wearing an apron with the store's logo on it with a name tag reading "Tukson" who was looking over his stores inventory before hearing a crashing sound, causing him to sigh. He entered another room of the store to see a young man around in his early 20's lying on the floor and rubbing his head. The young man had dark blue hair that covered his eyes yet somehow retained its spikiness along with bright green eyes. He wore a magenta shirt and black jeans while also wearing an apron with the store logo on it as well. He had a name tag that read "Azure"

"Ow. The damn ladder collapsed" Azure complained as he stood up, causing Tukson to raise an eyebrow "That's odd. It was fine this morning when I cleaned the shelves in the other room" Azure began to pick up the pieces of the broken ladder "I'll put these in the bin outside" Tukson nodded as Azure walked out leaving Tukson to ponder "I'll get him to buy a new ladder later" He then left the room to go back to the register.

 **Lunchtime**

Azure was walking through town having bought himself some sandwiches for his lunch break while waving at an old man who was sweeping in front of a place called "From Dust till Dawn" as he passed the place he accidently bumped into a little girl with dark red hair, causing her to fall down "Whoa, sorry about that" he helped the girl up who smiled at him a bit shyly "I-It's okay mister. T-Thank you for helping me up" She nodded and ran towards a little boy with the same hair colour before the two kids ran off to play. Azure smiled at the scene before walking back to Tukson's.

When he got inside he reached into his wallet and pulled out a photo. In the photo was what looked like a younger Azure smiling with a girl around the same age as him back then who was smiling a little nervously. The girl had brown hair that went to her shoulders with a few white streaks in it and her eyes were heterochromic with one eye being brown while the other was pink and wore a white sundress with pink shoes. Next to them was a boy around the same age with black hair that was combed down and blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a black hoodie and blue shorts. He was trying to give off a kind of "cool" impression with crossing his arms with a smirk but Azure just found it funny. Behind all 3 of them was an old woman with white hair tied into a bun while wearing a brown dress. Azure gave a small smile at the picture before putting it away and finishing his sandwiches before getting back to work.

 **Later**

Azure was unloading new books with a groan "seriously. I know our slogan is "Every book under the sun" but this is ridiculous." Tukson, who was unloading another box of books, laughed "Well got to make sure we don't get called liars" Azure laughed as well. Tukson finished unloading the books and stood up before looking at him "After you're done can you go get a new ladder for tomorrow?" Azure nodded and quickly finished unloading the books.

As Azure walked down the street to buy a new ladder he saw a woman with the same hair colour as the children from earlier frantically searching the streets before running to him "Excuse me! Have you seen my children?! They have dark red hair like mine!" Azure raised an eyebrow before answering "I saw two children with that hair colour a couple of hours ago, why?" The woman began panicking "I can't find them! I've been looking for nearly an hour!" The woman looked ready to break down crying until Azure placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry. I'll help you find them! Where have you looked?" The woman took deep breathes to calm herself and explained where she had looked for her children.

Azure was running around town in order to find the two kids "Dammit. Where the hell could they be?!" He continued searching until he heard a shriek from the forest outside the town and quickly ran towards the source of the shriek. When he found the two kids his eyes widened, the kids were holding each other pressed against a tree as they were surrounded by 3 Grimm.

It was hard to describe what the Grimm actually are. They are described as "creatures of destruction" by a lot of people. They are also said to be drawn to feelings of negativity- such as envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred- often congregating towards the source of these emotions. Azure remembers reading at one point that ancient cultures believed that Grimm were animals possessed by evil spirits or were the spirits of once tortured animals. These Grimm appeared like pitch-black, featureless shadows in the shape of wolves, with red eyes and jaws. This lead Azure to believe that these Grimm were "Beowolf". Acting quickly he picked a nearby rock and tossed it at one of the Beowolf, drawing their attention towards him "COME AND GET ME YOU STUPID OVERGROWN MUTTS!" He sent the kids a look reading "Run" before running deeper into the forest to make the Beowolfs chase him. Once he and the Beowolfs left the kids ran off to their mother.

Azure get running as the Beowolfs chased him. He could feel his lungs inflate and he could hear his heart in his throat as well as his legs beginning to burn. He didn't turn behind but he could tell that the Beowolfs were catching up to him but he refused to give up. There was no guarantee that the children had made it out of the forest yet so the longer he could stall the Beowolf the better chances the kids had of escaping. As he running he heard a voice _"Dive to the right"_ Azure decided to listen and dove to the right, jumping into a hole in the ground.

Azure slid down the hole for a couple of minutes before landing in what appeared to be a underground chamber. He stood up and dusted himself off before looking at the chamber around him. It looked like a stereotypical chamber you'd often see in movies. Dirt, cobwebs, torches and a shrine in the middle. In the shrine was what appeared to be a relic that was shaped like a rectangle and was completely crusted over. "What is this?" Azure pondered until he heard the voice again _"Grab the driver!"_ Azure jolted in shock "Huh? Driver? You mean this?" He asked as he touched the relic as the whole room was bathed in a bright light, Causing Azure to cover his eyes.

When he opened them he was standing in the middle of a white void _"W-Where am i?"_ He pondered as his voice echoed around the void. He continued looking around until he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a new figure. It was man that appeared to be in his 30's with matted down brown hair. He wore a magenta shirt like him toppled with a black jacket and trousers. Also around his neck was what appeared to be a pink camera _"Somebody finally found this place"_ The man said as Azure raised an eyebrow _"so where exactly is here?"_ Azure asked the man who simply smiled _"This is a temple. Simply put this where a Kamen Riders power is stored until someone worthy finds it"_ Azure just looked confused _"What exactly is a "Kamen Rider" and who are you?"_

The man looked a little shocked that Azure didn't know what a rider was but decided to answer his questions _"A Kamen Rider is a hero that's willing to sacrifice everything they have to save others, whether it be their ideals, their very humanity or even their own life. It's a title that is earned for those who has made that sacrifice and still came out better for it. A Kamen Rider is a symbol that no matter what, the people will always be protected."_ The man said this with complete seriousness in his eyes, leaving Azure in awe. These "Riders" the man spoke of sounded like Hunters and Huntresses to him. The man then spoke up again _"As for who I am…. My name is Tsukasa Kadoya. Kamen Rider Decade. Or at least I was"_ This made Azure look at him questioningly making the now named Tsukasa speak up _"Like I said this temple is where a riders power is stored when they become too old or they die. When I became unable to fight anymore I stored my power within this temple."_

Azure decided to ask another important question _"So why am I here?"_ Tsukasa looked at him with a smile _"It's because of your selfless act. How you basically sacrificed your own life to save those innocent bystanders. Even though you're powerless you still thought of others instead of yourself. Like a true Kamen Rider. I want you to take my place as Decade"_ Azure's eyes widened " _M-Me. N-No way. I'm not strong or fast. I only helped those kids because it was the right thing to do!"_ Tsukasa smile got bigger _"and that's exactly why. You didn't do it for a reward or to become popular, you did it for the right reason. I'm not forcing you to take this power, the choice is entirely up to you. Kamen Riders exist to protect people. Will you take this power?"_

Azure thought about this offer. On one hand, he was not a fighter who felt worthy of such power….. on the other hand, With this power he could many people. His mind immediately flashed to a memory of when he was 7. The young him was holding up a toy sword while the girl from his photo was sitting on a rock smiling "I want to be a hero! One that beats up the bad guys and saves the day! Do you think I could do it?" The girl nodded as her smile widens.

Azure looked at Tsukasa _"I'll do it. I'll become the next Decade"_ Tsukasa smiled _"Very well. I grant you the powers of Decade!"_ The white void started flashing, making Azure covers his eyes.

 **At Beacon**

A white haired middle aged man was taking a sip of his coffee until he felt a power surge "So Tsukasa finally found someone to take on his power….. interesting" He looked at a drawer that was flashing and opened it up revealing a small black rectangular object with the letter "S" on it

 **In a faraway Kingdom**

A young man with long brown hair was sitting by a campfire and suddenly looked to the sky "So a new Decade has been born…." The man then looked down to a card in his hand with the word "CHANGE" written on it.

 **Back with Azure**

Azure opened his eyes and saw he was back in the forest he quickly looked around and saw that the hole that lead him to the chamber was gone "Was it all a dream?" he then noticed the relic he picked up in his hand only know it wasn't crusted over. It was now coloured white with a large glass arc in its center with a small green orb on the top of the circle. On its sides was two metal plates with three small circles on each plate and on the top of it the words "DECADE" were written. There was also nine symbols surrounding the arc with nine other symbols around the first circle of symbols (Neo-Heisei symbols except Zi-O). Attached to his waist was a black book that looked to be filled with cards when he opened it

"Wow. So it wasn't a dream" He started marvelling over the new device until he heard growling. He turned around and saw the Beowolfs from before slowly crawling towards him ready to lunge "Crap. What do I do?" He immediately rolled out of the way from one of the Beowolfs and heard Tsukasa's voice _"Attach the driver to your waist quickly and open it up"_ Azure quickly did so _"now take the decade card out and yell "Transform!" before inserting the card into the driver"_ Azure pulled out the Decade card from the black book before turning it around "Transform!" He then inserted the card into the driver making it light up

 **KAMEN RIDE:**

Azure then closed the driver making it cry out again

 **DECADE!**

Nine spectral shadows formed a line on both of Azure's sides, each with a symbol on its middle. The shadows soon merged to Azure one by one as he was enveloped with materializing armor parts followed by mechanical screechings starting from its waist forming from the torso to the thighs, legs, arms, shoulder pads and finally forming the helmet.

The full-body armor had an 'X' shaped black line with white outlines along from its right shoulder pad to its chestpiece. It was a bit bulky but still looked that it matched Azure's body posture. Its color was plain black and grey at first along with white on its inner arms and legs, except for its green visors.

Several black 'cards' appeared from the driver, flying towards the Beowolves' positions and flailed rapidly, harming any that tried to get near him. After fending them off a bit, the 'cards' soon flew towards Azure's head. He surprised and flinched a bit at this but he barely got the time to blink. It turned out that the 'cards' only attached to form the helmet's horns like the picture in his card without hitting his own head.

Azure stared at his hands "Amazing. I really transformed" He gasped in amazement as different instructions started flashing in his head, how to use the cards and how to fight using them. After the instructions faded he turned his attention back to the Beowolfs "Time for some payback" He cracked his knuckles as the first Beowolf charged him. As it did he readied his fist and flung it at his target's gut, delivering his first strike, and his 'first blood'. The Beowolf flew back meters far as it broke several trees before finally stopping at a tree, cracking its trunk for a bit.

"Whoa, never thought I'd become this strong." Decade said

Thinking that it wasn't enough, he decided to charge his fists with more power by clenching them tightly, feeling another power surge flowing to them. As two other Beowolves proceeded to attack, he delivered several hard punches to one of them before doing an uppercut to its chin, sending it mid-air with him jumping a few feet higher than the creature to deliver a harder blow on it. He used his right foot to send it back to the ground in higher velocity, caving the Beowolf's torso before it turned into dust, as it did the other two Beowolf began howling, causing even more Beowolfs to come out growling at him.

The other Beowolf went to attack him from behind. Decade quickly responded by grabbing and throwing the Grimm to a nearby tree. He dashed to it as soon as it landed on the tree, reinforced by its armor's spring attachments on its joints, making him dashed faster than a normal human. He delivered a single right hand punch to its head at a breakneck speed, shattering its head along with caving the trunk behind it.

He was also saw that the Beowolf he first attacked came back to him. He pulled his stucked right arm quickly to elbow the Grimm's skull before turning at it to slam it down by grabbing its head, spinning for the ground slam and finally ripped its head off forcefully. It also turned into a dust alongside its dead body.

Now what's left is that he still got four who were 'clawing' at him. As they surrounded him, Decade went to check on his Ride Booker, preparing its next function. He detached the device from his waist and pulled the black handle a bit, revealing its new function as a gun, followed by the HUD displaying target marks on the Beowolfs. He fired several laser blasts at them before proceeding at the two of them, delivering several punches and kicks followed by gun blasts either in long range or at a point blank range for reinforced close encounters.

After he managed to corner them, he pulled out a card from the device with a picture of him in the armor shooting laser rounds along with four spectral projections of his weapon. He opened his driver to insert the card.

 **ATTACK RIDE : BLAST!**

Decade charged his weapon with the laser's energy and aimed at the two Beowolves, firing more powerful rounds to them followed by not only four, but dozens of moving pink spectral guns, all aimed on the same targets. He kept firing at them before finally exploding into black dusts.

He then pulled the handle following the direction of its black line and it unfolded a carbon and a silver sharp blade, turning the weapon to its sword mode. He went to the other Beowolf on his left and slashed it for a few times. Sparks flew from the bruised creature as he pulled another card, with a picture of him holding his sword while its edge glowing in magenta, along with some after-images of his sword. He inserted it to his driver.

 **ATTACK RIDE : SLASH!**

As his sword's sharp edge glowed in magenta, Decade slashed the creature in 'X' shape as it exploded. He then looked at the last Beowolf who charged at him but he was able to dodge by jumping over it. The Beowolf stopped charging as Decade pulled out a yellow card with his logo on it "Let's finish this with a bang" He then inserted the card into the driver

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE**

Large holographic versions appeared in front of him as he jumped up and stuck his leg out. He then glided through the cards and started glowing before his leg went right through the Beowolf and it exploded. Azure gave a sigh of relief as an image of Tsukasa appeared in front of him. _"Not bad. Though I would've done it much cooler and I look better in that armor"_ He said with a joking grin, making Azure smile as his armor dispersed "Thanks for everything Tsukasa" He said as Tsukasa nodded before disappearing. Azure began to walk back into town until he saw a white haired middle aged man holding a cane in front of him "It's an honour to meet you…. New Decade" As the man said this the screen zoomed out revealing the Decadriver before closing

 **Next time on Remnant Rider:**

 **Azure: My first memory is being stranded in front of a doorstep**

 **Ozpin: The birth of Decade symbolizes the coming of a new age**

 **Yang: Ooh. My babysister is coming to Beacon with me**

 **Weiss: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

 **Hi Everyone. Like I said my brother won't be able to write stories for a while due to college work so he gave me his account to make my own stories. I hope you like this story. Please review and be honest**


	2. The Riders training and the new age

**Hi everyone. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. And from now on ill use romanji when it comes to drivers . Now on to the next chapter**

 **Chapter 2: A Riders training and the New Age**

Azure stared at the man who was in front of him. He had scraggly silver hair with brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on a cowl around his neck. He wore what seemed to be an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. The thing that caught Azures eyes was the fedora on top of his head and a white scarf around his neck. Before Azure could open his mouth to speak two figures jumped between them. The appearance of these figures shocked him as they both appeared to be riders

The first figure wore a black bodysuit like most riders. The rider looked to be female if the shape of the armour was any indication. She wore white armour over the upper part of the black bodysuit and around her shins. Decorating the white armour was gold and silver accents that looked like a swan spreading its wings. The helmet was similar to the armour, white with gold and silver accents. Around her waist was a silver belt with what appeared to be a swan decorating the centre. Her look was topped with a white cape flowing behind her.

The second figure wore a black bodysuit as well, making Azure wonder if it was a fashion trend for riders. Around the bodysuit he mostly wore bulky blue armour around his upper body with the forearms and legs being silver. Around his waist was a sliver belt with a folded up blue device attached to it. His helmet was blue and silver with red eyes. But what caught Azures attention was the sides of his helmet looked the like the pincers of a stag beetle

The two riders looked ready to attack in case Azure tried anything until Ozpin cleared his throat "Now now. Don't be hostile. Let me talk to the young man." The two riders thought for a moment before nodding and stepping aside. Ozpin looked at Azure "I am so sorry for my companions. They are a little on edge due to Decade's reputation. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon" Azure nodded "I know, anyone who lives in Vale knows of the headmaster of best schools in the kingdom"

Ozpin coughed then nodded "Fair point. Anyway these are my companions Glynda Goodwitch, or in this form she goes by Kamen Rider Femme" He gestured towards the white armoured rider "and this his Bartholomew Oobleck, or when he's transformed Kamen Rider Gatack" He then gestured to the blue rider. "If you don't mind I would like you to come with me. I want to ask you a few questions" Azure hesitated for a minute before nodding and began following Ozpin

 **At Beacon**

Both Azure and Ozpin were sitting within his office. Behind him was Glynda, who had detransformed, She appeared to be a middle-aged woman with very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wore thin ovular glasses. She had dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that had a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. She wore black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that was purple inside and black on the outside. She also had a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appeared to be an emblem of a tiara.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee mug before speaking up "Do you mind telling me about yourself?" Azure shrugged "I don't really know where to start." Ozpin coughed into his hand "The beginning would be nice" Azure nodded "I guess. I spent a lot of my life in an orphanage in a town between the Vale and Atlas border" This made Ozpin raise his eye "An Orphanage?" Azure nodded "The very first memory I have is being abandoned on a doorstep in the pouring rain, The lady who ran the place took me in and raised me like I was her own" Ozpin nodded "I see. She must have been a very kind woman"

Azure nodded "Granny Fushi treated all the kids equally. She was kind yet stern at the same time, she was the perfect role model to us" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his photo "That's her there" He pointed to the old woman in the picture. Ozpin nodded "I can see that's you" he pointed to the young Azure "But who are the other two" Azure smiled and pointed at the other boy in the picture "That's Onyx. He was one of the few friends I had in the orphanage. He always tried to prove how "cool" he was but he was a really nice guy" He then pointed to the girl in the picture "This is Neo. She was my best friend. We did everything together and we were really apart from each other. She's mute so she always carried around a drawing pad to tell people what she wanted to say" He gave a small smile which Ozpin noticed "You really care for her" This made Azure nod "yeah… But by the time I had realised my feelings she had been adopted and had moved far away" He put the picture back in his pocket

Ozpin pushed his glasses up "so how is the orphanage now" Azure looked down sadly. "It's gone. The town the orphanage was in was attacked by Grimm seven years ago. The kids survived but Granny died making sure we escaped. All the kids were taken by Huntsmen and Huntresses to another orphanage. I stayed there until I became a legal adult and tried to live my life the way Granny wanted me to" His fists were trembling at this point as Ozpin bowed his head "I'm sorry for your loss" Azure quickly shook his head "It's fine. Granny always said we shouldn't fixate on the past as we could end up shackled by it"

Ozpin decided to change the subject "May I see your driver and book?" Azure nodded and handed him the two items "Interesting. You have access to Kuuga from Kiva" Ozpin said making Azure raise an eyebrow. Ozpin decided to elaborate "The true power of Decade is the ability to copy the form and abilities of different riders. But I wonder how many forms you will achieve now" Azure only looked more confused making Ozpin sigh "When we received our powers we were told this "The birth of Decade symbolises the coming of a new age. Now that there's a new decade new riders will soon reveal themselves."

Azure took a moment to let this all sink in as Ozpin stood up "I have a proposition for you. Become a teacher at this school and help me find the new riders. We will other you food, shelter and a steady income" Azure looked shocked at this "B-But I don't know the first thing about teaching! Also I have a job at Tukson's book store" Ozpin pushed his glasses up "In regards to the teaching; we want you to become a training instructor. We will also train you for the six months up to the new semester. We will not force you to do this. It is your choice. Do you want to help train the next generation of huntsmen" Azure thought for a moment before nodding "Ok. Ill become a teacher and help you find the new riders" He shook Ozpins hand and the two men smiled at each other

 **Later**

Azure decided to return to the book store to deliver the news "EH?! You got a job to teach at Beacon?!" He was taking it well. Tukson sighed at this "If it's your decision I can't stop you. Just promise me you'll at least visit from time to time" Azure smiled and shook his hand "Thank you for everything Tukson. I promise I'll come visit" Azure then left the shop as Tukson smiled "Im gonna miss you kid"

 **3 months later**

How could Azure describe his first few months at beacon? Terrible? Hellish? Every bad adjective you could think of? All of the above. His training was done by Oobleck, who in civilian form had messy green hair with brown. He had a white shirt that was partially tucked into dark-green pants and its collar raised. He also a slack yellow tie along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also had round glasses that appear to be opaque. 200 push-ups, 200 sit ups, 200 squats and 10 laps around the academy with an hour of sparring in civilian form and every day it increased. Luckily around the second month he had gotten used to this routine and had become really handy with his ridebook in both sword and gun form. Azure looked nearly the same as he did those months ago with the exception of their being more muscle on him.

He had entered the combat room, expecting to see Oobleck, but to his surprise he saw Ozpin there waiting for him. "Its time we began the next part of your training" He said as he attached what appeared to be a red driver around his waist and held up a black rectangle like device and pushed the button

" **SKULL!"**

" _Henshin!"_ He said as he inserted the device into his driver before turning it

" **SKULL!"** His form had changed to him wearing black armour around his body with silver accents with his helmet being a silver skull with a crack through the forehead. Unusually his fedora and scarf was still on his head and neck "Hurry up and transform" He said as Azure attached his driver to his waist and pulled out the Decade Card _"Henshin!"_ He then inserted the card into the driver and closed it

" **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"** Azure's armour had formed as Ozpin closed the distance quickly and punched him in the side of his helmet, making him skid back a bit. Decade then charged at Ozpin and threw a punch, which he dodged, before bring his knee up. His knee hit Ozpin in the chin, which made him stagger and Decade quickly went for another punch. However Ozpin quickly reacted by grabbing Azure's arm before tossing him over his shoulder into the ground "You can't defeat me with only decade's form" Decade quickly got up and pulled out a random card from the rider book "Hope this works" He then inserted the card into the driver and closed it

" **KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA!"** Decade's form had changed to a black bodysuit with red wristbands, a red chest plate with red shoulder pads and a black helmet with red eyes and what appeared to be two gold horns "Woah.. So this is Decades power" He marvelled at the form change for a moment before charging at Ozpin. The two began trading blows as any hit one would throw the other would block. D-Kuuga then tried inserting a new card into the driver and closed it

" **FORM RIDE: KUUGA DRAGON!"** D-Kuuga's form changed again. Now the parts of his armour that had turned red had become blue and the shoulder pads were gone. Ozpin threw another punch but D-Kuuga quickly dodged the punch before kicking him in the chest and pushed him back "So this form is much faster than the other forms" He theorised as he charged at Ozpin and quickly threw a few punches that hit him, but clearly weren't doing much damage "but it's not as strong" he then took out another card and inserted it into the driver

" **FORM RIDE: KUUGA PEAGASUS!"** His form changed again. This time parts of his armour had turned green and more armour had appeared on his shoulder. Ozpin went in for another attack but D-Kuuga was able to hit him directly in the chest and tossed him to the other side of the arena. D-Kuuga closed his eyes as he felt the wind shift from his left. He side stepped and tried to attack Ozpin with a spin kick but Ozpin grabbed his leg and pushed him to the ground "Shall we finish this?" Ozpin asked as D-Kuuga pushed him back before transforming back into Decade "You bet!" He shouted as he took out the yellow Decade card and inserted it into his driver as Ozpin took out the black device in his driver and inserted it into a holder on his hip

" **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!"**

" **SKULL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Both men jumped up as energy swirled around Ozpin's leg as the large holographic cards appeared in front of Decade. Both men yelled as their kicks collided with each other, However Ozpin's kick was stronger and Decade was blown back before reverting to Azure "ow. That's gonna hurt tomorrow" He said as he stood up as Ozpin's transformation was de activated "Forgive me for being rough. I got too into the fight" He said with a grin on his face "You did well in that fight. I hope you master all of Decade's power" Ozpin said these words as walked out of the arena. Azure sighed before standing up "all of Decade's power huh…" Azure said as he stared at the Decade card

 **3 months later**

Azure was looking over the list of students for this year "Any of these people could be a new rider?" Behind him was Oobleck who nodded "while it might seem unlikely we can't ignore any possibilities" Azure couldn't argue with that logic and stood up "Well I'll just see what the new students are like then" He then left the room

 **Meanwhile**

We cut to a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. Her name was Ruby Rose

She wore a black long sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt was a red trim. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

She was being hugged tightly by a blonde girl who was her big sister. Her hair flowed in a loose and messy manner and she had lilac eyes along with a pale skin complexion. She was wearing an orange infinity scarf and a tan vest, which had puffy cap sleeves and black cuffs housing small golden buttons. Underneath it was a low-cut yellow tube top underneath, emblazoned with a black burning heart symbol. She was also wearing black gloves underneath yellow gauntlets with black designs. On her bottom was a brown asymmetrical pleated skirt with a white inner skirt and a belt carrying a pouch and a banner emblazoned her symbol in gold. On her feet was a pair of brown leather boots with orange socks each on different lengths with a purple bandana tied on her left one. Her name was Yang Xiao Long

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" She exclaimed.

"Yang, stop." Ruby pleaded as she tried to gasp out for an air.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she released her sister.

"Really Sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang wondered why Ruby looked a bit down.

"Of course I'm excited... I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." She sighed.

Yang wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulder "But you are special." Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a holographic screen displaying Vale News Network channel, reporting the latest update on Remnant's phenomenon. The news channel was also displayed a screenshot of the Dust robber Ruby fought, which turned out to be a wanted poster.

" The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

The screen changed again into the said news anchor-woman. Beside her was a picture of Faunus, humans with animal traits, holding a protest. Each holding "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" signs followed by a logo of red glowing wolf head with three scar marks.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."

The broadcast was soon cut off by a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?" Yang wondered.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it."

" You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She said as her hologram disappeared.

As they had reached closer to the Beacon Academy, all of the passengers looked through the glass window, including Ruby, who looked at the town below, followed by Yang.

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" said Ruby in amazement.

"I guess home isn't far after all!"

"Beacon's our home now." Yang assured her.

Suddenly, they heard a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

"Well…. I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said as she rolled her eyes.

"it was a nice moment while it last." Ruby stated. "I wonder who were gonna meet"

Yang rolled her eyes "I just hope they're better than vomit boy

"Oh, Yang, gross! you have a puke on your shoe!" Ruby shouted in disgust.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang wailed.

" Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby screamed to push Yang away from her.

As the ship had landed in Beacon, they and the other passengers proceeded to went outside the ship.

"Wow." The three was amazed by Beacon's building.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Ruby said.

Suddenly, Ruby became that of a starry-eyed floating Chibi figure as she was amazed by the other student's weapons. That also explained why she was etching to become a full fledged Huntress she always wanted to be. Carrying unique weapons as they kill monsters for free.

"Omigosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" she wailed.

As Ruby was trying to get closer to the latter she mentioned, Yang pulled her back before turning back to her original body posture, while she was screaming with an "Ow".

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang turned back to Ruby.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." She replied as she took out her weapon, Crescent Rose, in its Scythe mode.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang wondered, playfully pushing her sister's hood down.

"But… I already have you. Why would I need friends?" she said as she took her hood off.

"weeeeellll.… it just so happens my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay see ya, bye!" she bid farewell to Ruby as she was dragged by a group of her other friends.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby wailed as she watched Yang being drifted away.

 **With Azure**

Azure stood in the courtyard looking at the new students to see if they any of them would be a rider. "Hmmm. No-one interesting so far" He continued this until he heard shouting

 **Back with Ruby**

Ruby fell backwards to a luggage cart, sending some suitcases flying.

"What are you doing?!"

She heard a yell from someone who owned the luggage, a girl in white. She had a long white hair that was pulled by an off-center ponytail at a base of a small tiara. She had a pale complexion and icy blue eyes. She was wearing an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin rectangular earrings.

On her torso was a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the dress' neckline. The bolero's inside was red and blue inside the wrists. On its back was a symbol of a snowflake dress. She was also wearing a pair of white, heeled wedge boots that went to mid-calf with the insides were also in red.

"Uh… Sorry!" Ruby apologized as she finally got up.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

"Uuuhhhh…."

"What are you, brain-dead? Dust, fire, water, lightning, energy!" She yelled as she held out a vial of red Dust, shaking it at Ruby.

"I… I know…" Ruby could hardly spoke from the cough caused by the Dusts that came to her face.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" The girl yelled more.

Ruby suddenly sneezed due to the amount of Dust she received. This caused a small explosion in the courtyard they were in.

The explosion was covered in flames, snowflakes and lightning, which was directed at the girl in white. As the eruption ended, a bottle of the Dust vial was seen landing on a feet of a figure. She picked it up as she noticed a certain logo on the bottle.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" She yelled as she was covered in soot, though it quickly disappeared.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doinghere? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I–I…."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" the white girl yelled again.

"Enough" Both heard a yell and saw a man with dark blue hair and green eyes walk up to them "Who are you?" The white haired girl said with a frown on her face. Azure responded by holding up the teaching ID Ozpin gave him "I'm Professor Azure. The new combat instructor" The white haired girl's eyes widened and quickly bowed "I'm so sorry for the commotion" Azure shook his head "I'm not the one who should apologize to" The white haired girl raised an eyebrow as Azure looked at the two girls "both of you apologize to each other" He looked at Ruby "while it's true you were in the wrong for knocking her luggage down" He then turned to the white haired girl "But you are also to blame for escalating the situation" The white haired girl looked like she wanted to argue but held her tongue "Now both of you, shake hands and introduce yourselves"

Both girls looked each other and shook hands "Im Ruby Rose!" Ruby said with a grin "…Weiss Schnee" The white haired girl said. Azure nodded "Good. Well I'll see you two later" Azure left as the two girls stopped shaking hands "I'm so sorry again" Ruby said as Weiss Sighed "I accept your apology" Ruby giggled "Thanks Princess" Weiss's eye twitched at the nickname as a new voice was heard "It's heiress actually."

They suddenly turned to a girl in black and white clothings. She had a long wavy black hair with amber eyes complemented by a light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards and a light skin complexion. On her hair was a black ribbon tied as a bow, and around her neck was a black detached scarf-like collar.

She was wearing a black buttoned vest and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposed parts of her midriff. On her arms were tied black ribbons with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left one. She was also wearing white shorts with a zipper on each on its front legs. Along with it were black low-heeled boots that gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. Outside the stockings were white Belladona flower emblems.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She explained.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss retorted.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." The girl in black added.

"Wha- how dare you- the nerve of- ugh!" Weiss groaned as she took the bottle of Dust vial from the girl and stormed away in frustration. Her luggage was later carried by her servants.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby said to Weiss.

I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." She was about to ask the girl in black, but she just walked away without a word.

"Yeah, welcome to Beacon..." she sighed as she collapsed to the ground.

She kept lying on the ground until a shadow was looming over her. It turned out that the shadow came from a blonde blue-eyed teenage boy. He was wearing a white diamond-shaped chestplate and white spaulders with rerebrace.

Underneath his armour was a black hoodie with detached orange sleeves. He was also wearing wrist-length fingerless gloves with a small metal plate on each of its backs. On his bottom were blue pants with a white patch on the left, as well as black high-top sneakers with "Left" and "Right" written on their respective shoe's soles. He was also seen carrying a sheathed sword on his left waist.

"Hey… I'm Jaune." He said as he held out his hands.

"Ruby. Wait, aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby wondered.

 **A bit later**

The two continued their talk while walking alongside the courtyard.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune argued.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." She laughed.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune's argument made Kyle chuckled a bit.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby argued back.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

"Hmm… do they?" Ruby teased.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

"Hey, we all gotta start somewhere, Jaune." Ruby assured.

"Well, I just hope it's not the bad one."

"Don't worry, you're not the only one here."

"So… I got this thing!" Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose in scythe mode as she stabbed it to the ground, causing Jaune to gawk at her.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby added.

"A-wha…?"

"It's also a gun!" she smiled as she cocked her weapon.

"Oh. That's cool!"

"So, what've you got?" Ruby asked.

"Oh! I,uh…. I got this sword!" Jaune said as he unsheathed his sword, followed by Ruby's "Ooohh".

"Yeah, and I've got a shield too!" he then pulled his white scabbard off as he raised his arm and the scabbard expanded itself to become the said shield.

"So, what do they do?" she asked while touching the shield.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." he replied as he shrunk the shield, turning it back to its scabbard mode and placing it to his belt.

"But… wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby wondered.

"Yeah, it does." Jaune said dejectedly.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby giggled.

"Wait – you made that!?" Jaune was shocked upon it.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune explained.

"Wow, so it means that your sword is a family heirloom, then?" Ruby wondered.

"You could say that."

"Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, the classics…." Jaune muttered as he sheathed his sword.

"Anyways. Why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard." Ruby wondered as she turned to Jaune.

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune replied as the two started walking again.

"Hey, where are we going?" Ruby wondered about which way they should go.

"I don't know, I was following you guys." Jaune replied.

Ruby and Jane finally made their way to the hall. Inside the building were dozens of huntsmen and huntresses crowding a giant auditorium. As they went inside, they heard Yang's shout from afar.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang shouted as she waved her hands at her sister.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you guys after the ceremony!" Ruby said as she rushed to Yang.

"Hey, wait! Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" Jaune groaned not noticing a red haired girl staring at him.

Yang grinned at Ruby "How's your first day going, little sis?" Ruby responded with a glare "You mean since you ditched me and I EXPLODED?!" Yang winced a bit "Yikes, meltdown already?" Ruby shook her head "No, I literally exploded a hole in the front of the school! There was some fire and I think some Ice" Yang smirked "Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby frowned again "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! She yelled at me and I sneezed then exploded and she yelled some more! But then this teacher came along and made us shake hands and she accepted my apology so it wasn't completely bad" She then noticed Weiss behind her and quickly hid behind Yang "I said I was sorry!" Weiss responded by shaking her head "I thought about what the teacher said and he was right. I was partly to blame for escalating the situation. So I won't yell at you more"

She held a pamphlet in front of Ruby's face "Just read this pamphlet if you really want to start making things up to me" She then walked off, making Ruby scratch her head "That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was gonna be" Yang smiled at her "So you made a new friend" Ruby shook her head "I don't think "friend" is the right word here"

They were interrupted by Ozpin who was prepping the microphone on the auditorium. Finally, Ozpin proceeded to begin his speech.

"I'll… keep this brief."

"Brief? What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby wondered.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

" You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished his speech as he took his leave.

" You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda said to the audience.

"He seemed kinda… off." Said Yang, wondering about Ozpin's speech.

Even Ruby noticed it too, "It's almost like he wasn't even there."

 **Later**

The night finally came to Beacon, where the students slept at Beacon's ballroom. Among them, Ruby and Yang were already in their pajamas, with Ruby in her black sleeveless shirt with a heart-shaped monster head on it and white pants filled with red dots, and Yang in her bright orange tank top emblazoning her burning heart symbol with black shortpants on her bottom.

Yang was cooing at the boys who were either in their pajamas or even shirtless, but she groaned when she saw Jaune wearing a feetie blue pajamas who waved at her. Seriously, Jaune really had a bad sense of appeal in those pajamas.

Yang then turned at Ruby, who was writing something in a piece of paper, "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby said.

"Aw, that's so cuuute!" Yang exclaimed, causing her to got knocked out by a thrown pillow at her face.

" Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby shouted, unsure about her acceptance in Beacon.

" What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" Yang cheered.

"I guess" Ruby pondered.

She then continued, "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

Ruby sighed, "I just wish I could get a good start here…"

The two soon noticed a candle being lit nearby, with the girl in black from before leaning against a wall, reading a book. She was also wearing a black sleeping gown with her bow still on her hair.

Yang, who also noticed the girl, suggested to Ruby "Well, how about starting… from her?"

"Her? Hey isn't she…" Ruby wondered as she stared at the girl.

"You know her?"

" Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yang said as she grabbed Ruby's arm to drag her into the girl's spot,in which Ruby was struggling desperately before Yang finally let her go.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" Yang called out to the girl.

" Aren't you... the girl that exploded?" The girl wondered.

" Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater... " she stopped, still embarrassed over it, until she continued, "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

The girl went back to her book by replying, "Okay."

Yang, displeased by her sister's unwillingness, whispered at her, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know - help me!" Ruby whispered back as she smiled to the girl again.

Yang finally decided to back her up, " So... What's your name?"

"Blake." She introduced in exasperation.

" Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

" Thanks!" Blake said irritatedly.

" It goes great with your... pajamas!"

"Right..." Blake simply replied.

There was a bit of a silence, until Yang decided to break it, "Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book! That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave!" Blake bluntly retorted in exasperation towards the siblings.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said to Ruby.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked Blake about her book.

"Huh?"

"Your book. What's it about?"

"Well... it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake explained.

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang sarcastically remarked.

Ruby also talked back, "Well, I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Blake laughed a little by hearing it and asked, "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby explained.

"That's... very ambitious for a child." Blake said as her smile turned into a frown, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better."

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said as she lifted Ruby to the air.

"Cut it out!" Ruby said as she struggled by kicking her feet out, which soon evolved into a dust cloud with flying stars and figthing limbs.

The girl in black laughed slightly at it and said, "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-"

Her words soon cut out by a furious Weiss who stormed in to them with her light blue pajamas, "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

The fight stopped with Ruby trapping Yang's leg, as she and Weiss exclaimed, "Oh. You again." She and yang said while looking at each other

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said, backing Weiss up. Weiss nodded at this as the lights went out

 **Meanwhile**

Azure was looking over all the new students files "So any students seem promising?" He asked Ozpin who nodded and handed him eight pictures "These ones especially" Azure looked over the eight pictures and recognized Ruby and Weiss among them "You sure?" Ozpin only nodded as the screen zoomed out revealing the decadriver that then closed

 **Next time on Remnant Rider:**

 **Ozpin: Now begins the initiation**

 **Ruby: we have to work together**

 **Azure: Wow. They're really good**

 **? : Brother. Look. A rider.**

 **Hey everyone. HOLY CRAP THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG. From explaining Azure's backstory to revealing the power of Decade and the introduction of RWBY. It was crazy. I didn't add the first part with Ruby meeting Ozpin because I didn't want to make the chapter any longer. Plus everyone should know it by now. Okay then. As the chapter stated some characters will become riders and I want you guys to decide. One rule. They have to be Neo-Hesei as the older characters are early Heisei riders. Well good night and message or review on which character is which rider**


	3. Full Throttle! Initiation!

**Hi everyone. Hope you like the last chapter. I worked hard on it. Oh and to everyone how was arguing in the comments FUCKING SHUT UP! WE ALL HAVE OUR OPINIONS AND VIEWS SO DON'T TRY TO FORCE YOURS DOWN OTHER PEOPLES THROATS LIKE A TROLLING JACK ASS *takes a deep breath* no on to the next chapter**

 **Chapter 3: Full Throttle! Initiation!**

Azure groaned at the incredibly loud alarm that was blaring in his room. Damn Ozpin. What makes it worse was that he was up late studying the files and transcripts of the "Promising" students that Ozpin had told him about. Well he found a way to pay back Ozpin. Azure started chuckling

 **With Ozpin**

Ozpin was seen walking back to his office with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. He always looked forward to the first cup of everyday. He started chuckling to himself as he realised that the alarm he set for Azure's room was probably going off at this moment. As he walked into his office he tripped a thin wire that swung a bucket to just in front of him and covered him and his coffee mug him in white foam. Ozpin's eye started twitching as the bucket hung from the ceiling with a message reading "Enjoy!" with what appeared to be a drawing of a chibi Decade that seemed to be laughing "Onore Dikeido" He muttered under his breath as he left to go clean up

 **Back with Azure**

Azure suddenly sneezed as he finally turned off the alarm and smirks "seems he got the gift" He then proceeded to get ready for the day ahead

 **Meanwhile**

Standing by the student lockers was a boy and a girl. The boy had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matched the streak in his hair, and his clothing appeared to be influenced by Chinese culture. He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that was red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and formed a black collar. This was Lie Ren

The girl had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing was a mix and match of some sort, with different colours and themes. She wore a collared black vest that ends at her waist with an emblem of a hammer with a lightning bolt. Under the vest were two layers of clothing, coloured red and light-blue respectively. She also wore a white sleeveless top that formed a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wore matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sported a short pink skirt that started at the waist and ended mid-thigh. This was Nora Valkyrie.

Nora seemed to be in the middle of a rant about "Secret symbols" and "Slothes" when Ren spoke up after grabbing his weapons "Nora, I don't think Sloths make a lot of noise" Nora's response was a smug look "That's why it's perfect! No-one would suspect as working together" Ren could only chuckle at her bubbly attitude before closing his locker "Let's go" He started walking as Nora spoke again "But not _Together_ together" she then started humming as they walked by Ruby and Yang

Ruby noticed the two that just passed by them "Huh. Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Yang just shrugged "Ah, who knows. Anyway you seem awfully chipper today" She said with a grin "Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting-to-know-you stuff." Ruby said, stroking her weapon in her arms. "Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

She sighs happily, holding her magical gun-death-scythe like a new-born human baby.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Oh, you sound like Dad!" Ruby yells. "First of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!"

Ruby crosses her arms triumphantly, saying such a thing with a huge amount of confidence.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asks

"Um, I don't know, I-I'll be on your team or something."

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang suggests, stroking her hair while doing so.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"What? No! Of course I do, I just thought…" Yang tries to find the best way to word this "I don't know, maybe it would help you… Break out of your shell!"

"What?! I don't need to "break out of my shell"! That's absolutely ridiculous!"

 **Meanwhile with Jaune**

"Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would have remembered to count that high. Oh, why does this have to happen today?" Jaune muttered to himself

As he kept searching, he walked by Weiss and a girl who wears her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and has vivid green eyes. She also wears light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She is tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls. Her top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She wears an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt. There is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. She wears a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. This is Pyrrha Nikos.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought of whose team you like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself" Weiss asked the red-head. "Hm… I'm not quite sure, I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may" Pyrrha confessed. Weiss say an opportunity "Well, I was thinking we could be on a team together" Pyrrha put her hands on her hips "Well that sounds grand"

"Great!" _"This will be perfect, 'The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together, we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular, we'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!"_ Weiss thought with a smirk. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jaune. "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you" He said in a low tone as Weiss turned around "Nice to meet you Jaune" Pyrrha said moving in front of him. Jaune turned to look at her "Oh. Nice to meet you too. What's your name?"

Weiss scoffed "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" Jaune shook his head "Not in the slightest" Weiss narrowed her eyes "This is Pyrrha" Pyrrha spoke up again "Hello again" she waved and he waved back and Weiss spoke up again "Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum" Jaune raised an eyebrow "Never heard of it" Weiss's eye twitched "Ugh, she's won the Mistral Regional Tournament. Four years in a row! A new record" Jaune just had a question mark floating over his head "The what?"

Weiss was about to shout at him until Jaune snapped his fingers and looked at Pyrrha "Wait. You're the cover girl for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow flakes" Pyrrha gave a shy smile. "Y-Yeah" Jaune smiled "That's awesome. It's normally only for star athletes and cartoon characters" Pyrrha nodded "Yes it was quite cool, sadly the cereal isn't very good" Jaune just shrugged "ah well. I still like it" They were interrupted by the speakers

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda's voice echoed from the speakers.

"It was nice meeting you!" The red-haired girl said and waved to Jaune as she leaves the room. Jaune waved back as he realised something "Crap. My stuff!" He quickly ran to his locker

 **Meanwhile**

Azure was sitting in Ozpins office while giving an innocent whistle as Glynda glared at him "You think pranks are a suitable behaviour for professors" Azure shrugged and pointed at Ozpin "Blame him. He's the one who kept me up till 3 in the morning looking at student's files then set up the loudest alarm in vale to wake me up" Glynda then turned to glare at Ozpin who looked away whistling.

"Anyway it's time for initiation to start. We must go greet the students" Ozpin said as Azure nodded "I want to see how these "special" students do" Azure said as he held up the eight files Ozpin handed him last night. They stood up and left the office to greet the students

 **A bit later**

The students finally arrived in the cliff, where they lined up and standing over silver tiles as they had been instructed before, with Ozpin holding his newly cleaned mug and Glynda holding her scroll tablet. Ruby and Weiss were surprised to see Azure and sweatdropped a how he looked like a zombie with deep bags under his eyes

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda explained.

"What? Ohhh..." Ruby said in acknowledgment.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued, followed by the red reaper's groan.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's world was torn apart after she heard Ozpin's explanation with a loud wail, "Whaaaat?!" shocked by the revelation and a bit panicked in what her teammate would be.

"See? I told you-!" Nora said to Ren.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Jaune, who heard Ozpin's words, laughed nervously and then gulped loudly.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asked as he raised his hand.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin instructed, ignoring Jaune's question.

Hearing it, everyone striked a pose on their tile. Nora crouched low, Ren wielded his weapons, a pair of green submachine guns with a sickle blade attached on each of it, Yang raised her fists, Ruby readied her body while Jaune kept his hand raised

The blonde knight then asked, " Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling."

Ozpin answered as the tile under Weiss propelled her to the air. Everyone who witnessed it widened their eyes as they didn't know that the tiles they stepped on were actually jump-jacks from the start.

Jaune kept asking the headmaster as he missed more students jumping off, "Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'."

At her turn, Yang winked at her younger sister, put on a pair of aviator sunglasses, and flied off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joined her in the air.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!" Jaune wailed as he joined the flight, spinning abruptly in the air, with the teachers apathetically witnessing their students' departure.

The students finally began their initiation in the Emerald Forest, where the ravenous creatures of Grimm lurked deep. As Huntsmen and Huntresses, they must prepare for the unexpected and the unpredictable of the forest's depth.

 **In the Emerald Forest**

Ruby was seen rushing through the other part of the forest, hoping that she could find the best and suitable student for her to be partnered with.

"Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang…" She muttered her thoughts in hoping for stumbling upon her sister.

Several thoughts came to her mind as she kept rushing through. She was also worried if she didn't met her expectations. First thought about having Jaune because he was nice to her before, then Blake with her mysterious vibe and her fondness of books.

She kept thinking about it until she finally skidded to a stop as she stumbled upon the last person that she expected to join her. The one and only heiress and the Ice Queen of Beacon, Weiss Schnee. Ruby nervously chuckled and waved "H-Hi" Weiss scratched her cheek thinking of a response "So I guess we're partners" She said trying to break the tension. Ruby could only nod "So do you know where we've to go?" She asked as Weiss shook her head "not exactly but while I was landing I thought I saw something in that direction" She pointed to a direction as she and Ruby started walking

 **With Jaune**

Jaune was seen hanging from a tree with a red and gold spear embedded into his hoodie "I hope someone finds me soon" Suddenly, someone came out to him, who was the owner of the spear and his savior. Pyrrha then asked, "Jaune? Do you… have any spots left for your team?" Jaune, who looked down to her, crossed his ams and said, "Very funny." Which he added with a smile that the red-haired champion returned.

 **With Ruby and Weiss**

Ruby and Weiss continued walking down the path "Are you sure it's this way?" Ruby asked as Weiss nodded "Positive" Ruby was about to open her mouth again but she suddenly stopped and looked in another direction "There's something in that direction" She said and started running "Wait Ruby! Don't run off on your own!" Weiss began running after her.

 **With Yang**

Yang was wandering around on her own, clearly she hadn't found a partner yet "Helloooo! Anyone there? Ruby?" she continued walking until she heard noises coming from the bushes and she walked towards them "Ruby? Is that you?" she was interrupted by a large bear like Grimm swiping a claw at her, which she dodged. She turned to see which Grimm it was. By the look of it, it was an Ursa. Another Ursa followed out of the bushes as Yang flicked her wrists, her Ember Celica shotgun gauntlets unfolding, ready for use. As one of the Ursa charged her, jumping to pounce, Yang pulled back her arm, the gauntlet cocking, before she buried her fist in its chest. The shotgun shells fired off and sent the attacker flying. The second Ursa charged her, which she sent one fist flying upward in an uppercut, and punched the other fist behind her, using the shotgun's recoil to enhance the kick she sent to the monster's midsection

"You guys wouldn't have happened to see a girl in a red hood would you?" Yang asked the Ursa with a grin but the two Grimm just growled "A no would have suffice" The first Ursa charged her once again, taking two swipes at her with its clawed hands, which she dodged with a back handspring. "You guys couldn't hit-" She was cut off by seeing a single strand of a golden hair fell to the ground, which was the brawler, Yang Xiao Long's hair. She was looking around for any signs of life until she was stumbling upon two Ursas. Her fought with them caused her hair to be cut off from her own.

"You... YOU MONSTERS!"

She screamed as inferno surrounded her for a moment. Her hair flowed in bright gold and her lavender eyes turned wild red. The brawler was engulfed with rage. It was the final warning to anyone not to cut even her single hair strand. She unleashed several devastating combos to the Grimms and even sent one flying through burning trees. The other one ran over to her, only to be stopped by the angry brawler's gaze while a tree fell down behind her.

"What?! You want some, too?!"

She roared at the Grimm that was about to strike her, right when a whirling noise was heard. The Ursa made a befuddled noise, falling down to reveal the Kunoichi, Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud embedded on the beast's back. She recalled her weapon back as she smiled to her acquired partner.

"I could've taken him." Yang retorted as her eyes turned back to lavender.

 **Back with Ruby and Weiss**

Ruby continued running as Weiss was struggling to catch up with her, seriously how was she so fast? Her thoughts were interrupted by Ruby coming across a door in front of a cave. Weiss raised an eyebrow at this "that's not common" She saw Ruby walk up to the door and touch it. This caused a strange device to pop out and scan her eye before the door opened. "Wait, we shouldn't just go in" Weiss said being cautious. Ruby just shook her head "there's something in there that seems to be calling me" She then ran in as Weiss hesitated for a few seconds before running in as well.

Inside this cave their seemed to be metal tables with what appeared to be blueprints on the table "Was this some kind of lab?" Weiss muttered to herself as Ruby continued looking around the room until she saw a weird belt on the table. The buckle was bulky and silver and shaped like a vehicle's headlights with there being a large circle in the centre. It also had a red strap around it. Ruby picked up the belt as another light scanned her eyes "Ruby! Don't just touch this stuff!" Before Ruby could answer they heard groaning like someone was waking up. They looked around to see where it came from and looked at the belt and saw a strange face on it **"Summer? Summer, is that you? You're looking younger"** Both the girls screamed at this and ruby dropped the belt **"Ow! Summer! Be careful, I don't want to be damaged!"**

Ruby eyes widened at this "Summer….. you mean Mom?" The belt gasped at this **"Mom?! Then…. YOU'RE LITTLE RUBY?! I thought you were just a baby!"** Ruby shook her head "I'm 15" The belt gasped again **"15?! How long did I sleep"** Ruby then decided to ask the important questions "Who are you and HOW CAN YOU TALK?! YOU'RE A BELT!" The belt seemed to wince at the volume then answered **"My name is Krim Steinbelt! I can talk as I'm a highly advanced artificial intelligence"** This seemed to go over Ruby's head as Krim spoke up again **"Where is Summer? Is she with you?"** Ruby looked down and spoke in a low tone "Mom died a long time ago" Krim gasped **"I'm sorry to hear that"** He seemed to be looking down as Weiss went behind Ruby and patted her back. They sat in silence for a moment before Krim spoke up again **"Little Ruby. Please take me with you. I would like to see what has become of the world while I was asleep"** Ruby nodded "Okay, Mister Belt" She attached Krim to his waist as Weiss sighed "Ruby. His name is Krim" Krim started laughing **"It's fine. I kinda like the nickname. Also attach that device to your wrist"** A spotlight shined over what appeared to be a silver bracelet like item that looked like it was used to hold something. Ruby shrugged and attached it to her wrist "Okay. Lets go" The three went outside the cave **"Let's see how the worlds changed, for better or worse"** Krim said as ruby and Weiss started walking again.

 **With the teachers**

Azure and Glynda's eyes widened at what appeared to be a driver around Ruby's waist "What kind of driver is that "Azure asked the two but Glynda shook her head "I have no idea. I've never seen a driver like that before" Ozpin just sipped his coffee "The new age is at hand" He said as they inspected the pairs that had been formed, which revealed Nora and Ren as the last to be formed, although Glynda had doubts on the other pair, Jaune and Pyrrha, as she viewed their footage. The red Amazon might be undoubtedly a professional, but on the other hand, Jaune wasn't the one with combat skills despite what his transcript said. However, Ozpin simply shrugged it off. Azure was a little suspicious of Jaune's transcripts as well

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." She said as she deactivated her tablet. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." She continued with Ozpin's acknowledgement, while he was watching Ruby and Weiss' footage.

 **Back with Yang and Blake**

Yang and Blake managed to reach the temple ruins from the forest, located in the other part of the forest unlike where Kyle went. The broken and decrepit temple also held several black and gold objects, which they were going to inspect.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked, only to be replied by Blake's incredulous look as they went down the hill. They observed the items on the pedestal, which turned out to be…

"Chess pieces?" Blake said while looking at the black king piece, "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang suspected.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake remarked.

It was kind of surprisingly easy to locate the temple aside from the Grimms that they encountered. The blonde brawler studied the golden horse chess piece. She was interested in it and she picked it up, finding it to be the cute one, much to the kunoichi's agreement as they walked to the temple's center.

"That wasn't too hard!"

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said as they both shared a smile. Yang then noticed something that seemed to be glowing and picked them up. One was shaped like a weird belt that was crusted over and the other was crusted as well, except this one seemed to be the shape of a square "Well these are weird" She pointed out as Blake nodded.

 **Back with Ruby and Weiss**

Ruby and Weiss had finally made it back to the path they were in before Ruby ran off "We would have made it to the temple by now if you hadn't run off" Weiss's comment made Ruby chuckle "Yeah but I'd say it was worth it. Right Mister Belt?" Ruby looked down at Krim who chuckled "Exactly Ruby. If you hadn't I'd still be sitting in a dark cave alone" They were interrupted by a large squawking noise as they were both grabbed by a large Bird type Grimm. The Nevermore "WHY UNIVERSE? WHY?!" Ruby's cry echoed throughout the forest.

 **Meanwhile**

Jaune and Pyrrha were standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings were seen to the side involving armed men against giant beasts, probably a depiction of earlier fights against the Grimms.

"Think this is it?" Jaune wondered as the two walked into the cave, with Jaune holding a torch, "I'm not sure this is it." Pyrrha replied.

The tensions kept rising as they walked deeper, knowing that there could be something Oum-knows-what that awaited them, for better or worse, "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?"Jaune asked.

Suddenly, Jaune tripped on the ground causing the torch to fall on a small puddle, extinguishing the flame as the visions they had turned dark and leaving them without any alternatives.

As Jaune got up from his fall, Pyrrha asked, "Do you... feel that?"

"Soul-crushing regret?" Jaune guessed.

"No, it's... warm." Pyrrha answered.

They walked further and deeper until a glowing golden object appeared in front of them, much to Jaune's excitement. He tried to swipe it, but the object mysteriously moved away, avoiding it.

"Hey! Bad relic!" Jaune tried more to reach it until he jumped forward and hung onto it, only for the object to lift itself up above the ground. Pyrrha was worried as her fears came true. Jaune was actually holding a tail of a creature that illuminated its ominous red eyes, which was owned by none other than a Grimm. Furthermore, it was a gigantic scorpion.

The Death Stalker.

 **Back with Yang and Blake**

The two had just walked out the ruins as they saw Jaune running for his life while screaming. He was being chased by the Death Stalker. "We have to help him" Yang said immediately as Blake nodded

 **Meanwhile**

Ruby and Weiss had finally gotten out the nevermore's grip and were on its back as Ruby looked down "Hey, I see Yang. We have to jump" This caught Weiss's attention "WHAT? NO WAY! NO! WE'D DIE!" Ruby suddenly held out a hand "Weiss, please trust me" Weiss hesitated before finally complying before taking Ruby's hand as the two jumped. Neither of them seeing the smile on Krim _**"Summer….. You'd be so proud of Ruby if you could see her now"**_

"Heads uuuuuuuup!"

A familiar scream was heard from above the skies where Yang and Blake were, the sound of the red reaper, Ruby. She jumped off a bird Grimm after she hitchhiked it with Weiss. As they fell, they were hit by a flying body of Jaune who was thrown by the Death Stalker's flailing tail. The impact caused them to hit a tree, with Ruby dazed out by the rough landing.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake wondered to Yang.

"I…"

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!"

Yang was interrupted by Nora, who was literally riding an Ursa as the creature lumped down to the ground. The Grimm was probably got beaten up by the girl before they arrived at the scene.

"Aww… it's broken." She stated.

Her arrival was soon followed by Ren who was huffing and panting due to the chase he had with the riding Nora.

"Nora! Please… don't ever do that again."

The girl glanced at the relics as she rushed to the temple and took one of them, singing "I'm Queen of the castle" joyfully before she was told by Ren to come to him.

" Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"I…"

The brawler was interrupted, again, by a screeching sound of a Death Stalker, chasing the Amazon champion Pyrrha Nikos as she narrowly dodged the creature's strike, rushing to the group.

"Jaune!"

"Pyrrha! Ruby!"

"Ruby!"

"Yang!"

"Nora!"

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN ANYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!?"

" **Everyone please calm down"** Two seconds after Yang screamed Krim spoke up making everyone but Ruby and Weiss to look at Krim then scream "AHHHHHHHH! DEMON BELT!" Everyone except for Ren, whose eyes had widened in shock, screamed in shock. Weiss spoke up "Everyone calm down, He said his name was Krim Steinbelt" Yang eyes widened "Wait. Krim….. why does that name sound familiar" Her train of thought was interrupted by Ruby tugging on her sleeve "Uh Yang" She pointed to the Nevermore that was descending down on them

 **Back with the teachers**

Ozpins eyes had widened when he heard the name of the belt "Krim….. so you found a way to survive" He said with a small smile. Glynda had a smile as well as Azure looked at them "You know him?" Ozpin nodded "He used to be a professor of science here at Beacon…. He was also one of my closest friends" Azure eyes widened and he looked back to the teams

 **Back with the students**

The heroes had gathered in their fateful arena. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren all faced Remnant's most common enemy, the Grimms, only this time, two of them were oversized from the eight's own, seemingly making it impossible for one to defeat them. However, they were Huntsmen and Huntresses, trained and armed in teeth to face such adversary. It was a necessity for them to do such duty and carrying the burdens of their, and even humanity's fate.

"Great! Now we can die together!" Yang blurted.

"Not if I can help it!"

Ruby let out a battle cry and charged towards the Death Stalker, with Yang calling out to her in vain. The red reaper fired her weapon towards the Grimm, only to be swiped away by its tail.

"Don't worry, Totally fine." She assured, still groaning from her pain.

She fired her Crescent Rose again, catching the Death Stalker attention to chase her. She ran towards her sister, only to be halted by the Nevermore's caw, firing its razor-sharp feathers to the sisters. This caused Ruby's cape to be stucked by the black feather.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang shouted.

"I'm trying!"

She struggled to release her cape as the Death Stalker approached her, raising it stinger to the helpless girl.

"RUBY!/ **RUBY!"** Both Yang and Krim shouted

It was all dead set. Her sister couldn't reach her and the stinger would fall upon her soon. She closed her eyes in acceptance of her inevitable fate.

Until... "You can't just rush into a fight" Ruby opened her eyes to see the death stalker completely frozen with Weiss standing over her. She then looked to see the Nevermore flying away. "Crap. That things gonna circle back. What do we do?"

"Calm down. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said

"Right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said as she smiled at Weiss who smiled back

"Run and live – Best alternative I can think of" Jaune said. Ruby grabbed a golden knight while Jaune picked up a Golden Rook. The heard the ice around the Death Stalker beginning to crack "Time we left!" Ren shouted to everyone.

"Let's go!" Ruby waves to the others. They start running forward, except Yang, who seems to be staring proudly at her sister.

the group managed to reach the cliffs while being chased by the two Grimms. They had a hard time warding them off until they decided to split up in order to take on the Death Stalker and the Nevermore. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren took on the Death Stalker on a bridge, while Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang took on the Nevermore on a ruined platform.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake said.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang ordered as she readied her Ember Celica.

The others complied, firing their weapons on the airborne Grimm. The blast barrage seemed powerful enough to pierce a building, but the Nevermore either dodged them or took the damage harmlessly and crashed through the columns and platform. The girls jumped from one section of falling stone rubble to another as the platform collapsed from the impact. They finally reached the higher bridge on the top, right below the cliffs. The Grimm seemed undefeatable, but the four girls must figure out a way fast or they would be its appetizer.

"None of this is working!" Weiss complained.

Suddenly, an idea popped up from Ruby's mind. She decided to execute it as she ordered, "I have a plan! Cover me!"

Jaune's group was still battling the Death Stalker on the broken lower bridge. The four had their arms ready against the vile creature.

"We gotta move!"Jaune shouted as they rushed to the Grimm.

The Death stalker attacked Pyrrha with its claw, but she blocked it with her shield and slashed it with her Milo blade. The monster recoiled and stroke at her again with its other claw. This time, Jaune blocked it with his shield, allowing the Amazon to attack its face. Ren shot at the monster's stinger when it tried to hit him and hung onto it, shooting the base between the stinger and the tail while Nora fired a barrage of grenades at it. Pyrrha hurled her javelin to the monster's face, causing it to toss Ren to the side of the bridge.

Nora called out to Ren as he hit a side of a stone block hard and fell to the ground, while Jaune who was still on his feet noticed the stinger hanging limply due to the attacks. The blonde knight finally came to a conclusion to defeat the giant scorpion.

"Pyrrha!"

"On it!" Pyrrha complied, knowing what Jaune had in mind. She threw her shield, cutting the stinger off its tail and landed right into its head as she retrieved her returning shield.

"Nora! Nail it!"

"Heads up!" Nora with his Magnhild jumped at Pyrrha's shield as the latter jumped while the former aimed her blast down to give herself a maximum lift. She smiled the entire way up as she twirled down and gave the Death Stalker a hard blow to the sinking stinger on its head, killing it and crushing the bridge beneath it.

Jaune and Pyrrha bounded over the monster to the land behind it as the Death Stalker fell to its doom, with Ren and Nora followed suit. Jaune landed on his back, Nora on her bottom, Pyrrha successfully landed with a crouching pose and Ren simply walked over them and collapsed due to exhaustion. The four had emerged victoriously from the battle.

"Alright, let's see how the others doing." Pyrrha said, watching Ruby's group battling the Nevermore.

"I! Hope! You're! Hung-! Ry!"

Yang was peppering the Nevermore's mouth with her Ember Celica's gauntlet blasts until the monster crashed into the cliffs. However, the creature recovered quickly as Yang noticed Weiss rushing to the battlefield with Ruby and Blake on the column. She passed her turn to the heiress, allowing Weiss to freeze the Nevermore's tail, causing it unable to fly away. She then summoned her glyph as her jumping platform and ran to the group.

Meanwhile, Blake fired her Gambol Shroud pistol over to Yang and the two tightened it between the columns, forming a makeshift catapult for Ruby to jump to the stuck Grimm with Weiss' black snowflake glyph to bend the red reaper back.

"Of course You would come up with this idea." Weiss said.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked as she readied her stance.

"Hmph! Can I?" Weiss pridefully retorted. A second passed with Ruby trying to confirm her words.

"Can't?"

"Of course I can!"

Ruby pumped her Crescent Rose as Weiss changed her black glyph to red, launching Ruby at a tremendous velocity to the Nevermore. The ground behind the launch cracked, followed by rose petals from her ascent. She got closer by each her weapon's shot until her scythe blade caught the giant bird's neck. Weiss raised her Myrtenaster and casted a series of white glyphs up the wall, which were used by Ruby as her running platform .

The red reaper dashed her way up using her weapon's blasts while Yang, Blake and an exhausted Weiss were watching below. Both the Huntress and the monster cried out until they reached the top of the cliff. Ruby then fired one last shot, beheading the monster in a shower of petals. She landed beside the severed head as the dead body fell to the ruins below.

"Well... that was a thing!" Yang remarked at her sister's success, returning her wave at the younger Huntress. The groups had come together. They were exhausted as Krim spoke up **"Great Job everyone"** Everyone jolted at Krim suddenly speaking "Jeez, why have you been silent for so long" Ruby said causing Krim to look sheepish **"I'm Sorry I was so invested in your battle that I couldn't speak"** Ruby and Yang laughed until they heard a rumbling sound. The groups looked and saw a second Death Stalker looking pissed at them "Think that's the first ones friend?" Jaune asked. The group quickly charged at the Death Stalker but were knocked back due to their exhaustion **"Ruby. I might have a way to beat that thing"** Ruby looked at Krim as a small red toy car came zooming in "what the? Where did that come from?" Krim Chuckled **"I'll explain later. Take the shift car and place it in the shift brace"** Ruby did as instructed **"Now turn the signal at the side of the driver and shout** _ **"Henshin!"**_ **and pull up the shift brace"** Ruby turned the signal, catching everyone's attention, as she held on to the shift brace _"Henshin!"_ She pulled the Shift Brace making Krim shout

 **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!** Music started blaring as different parts reconstructed themselves around Ruby as her armour formed. She wore a black bodysuit with red armour on her chest, shoulders, arms and legs. Her Helmet was red with headlights for eyes and a white stripe in the center. Everyone was shocked as they saw a tire FLY from the sky and wrap itself around Ruby's chest. "WOW! THIS IS SO AMAZING! I'VE BECOME A SUPERHERO!" Ruby shouted as she marvelled at her new armour. She then looked at the death stalker "Get ready…. Cause im taking you for a ride!" She charged at the death stalker and punched it, pushing it back. The Death Stalker tried to retaliate by swinging its stinger but Ruby was able to dodge it in a burst of speed "Woah. Ruby's faster than ever" Yang said shocked as Ruby jumped up and hit the Death Stalker on the head with an axe kick making it stagger. It was ready to make another attack but it found its legs frozen. Ruby looked and saw Weiss stabbing her rapier into the ground "Hurry up and win" She said with a smirk that ruby returned under her helmet. She then hit the Death Stalker with a series of rapid punches and grabbed its tail.

She then gave a yell and tossed the Death Stalker over her shoulder into the centre of the temple, causing everyone's jaw to drop. **"Ruby! Pull the Shift Brace again to finish this!"** Ruby nodded before looking at Yang "Yang. Get ready to toss me" Yang nodded as Ruby pulled the Shift Brace causing Krim to shout out again **"SPEED: FULL THROTTLE!"** Yang tossed Ruby making Ruby fly towards the Death Stalker like a bullet and kick right through, destroying the Death Stalker. Ruby collapsed on to the floor "Ooh. What a rush" Yang quickly ran up and hugged her sister, making ruby gasp for breath as her armour dispersed "OH MY GOD! THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Ruby kept gasping for breath "Y-Yang….. air… need" Ruby said as Yang finally let go as Weiss offered Ruby her hand "Come on." Ruby smiled and took the hand "That was tiring" The girls all chuckled **"Nice Drive, Ruby!"** Krim smiled at the girl who giggled

 **With Ozpin and Azure**

The teachers were all in shock at what they just saw "So that's one of the new riders" Azure said, amazed. Ozpin nodded "Krim was always trying to develop his own rider system…. Looked like he succeeded" Azure smiled until he saw something

 **Back with the groups**

The groups were about to head back until they saw something weird. Space around the exit in front of them started warping, until two figures were standing in front of them.

The first figure wore a black bodysuit with green and grey armour on his chest and spiked shoulderpads, his helmet was green with a spike on the forehead and on each side. The second figure looked exactly like the first figure except his armour was black and grey instead of green and grey.

The black figure looked around and saw the driver on Ruby _**"Brother. There's a rider here"**_ The green figure looked as well _**"Just another person to drag to hell"**_ Both figures started walking towards Ruby

 **With Azure**

"Dark riders….." Azure said with a glare "go to the groups. Now! We finally finished your motorcycle so hurry!" Azure nodded and ran out as the screen zoomed out revealing the decadriver that then closes

 **Next time on Remnant Rider**

 **Azure: I'm Just a passing Kamen Rider**

 **Ruby: Krim, how did you know my mother?**

 **Ozpin: This will be an interesting year**

 **Azure: We need to talk Mr Arc**

 **Finally done. I kinda wish i wasn't contractually obligated to do the initiation chapter but if I didn't there would be a hissy fit. So I tried adding plot points and the introduction of Drive. Anyway im tired so goodnight**


	4. The Dark Riders and Team RWBY and JNPR

**Hey. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. On to Chapter 4. Here im gonna try something new**

 **Opening- Journey through the Decade by Gackt**

" _ **The destroyer of worlds Decade has arisen. What new age will his awakening bring"**_

 _ **Miageru hoshi (**_ **Azure is standing with beacons other teachers)**

 _ **sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite (**_ **The camera zooms in to Azure's eyes revealing the early Heisei symbols in one eye with the neo Heisei symbols in the other before it shows Azure sitting in a tree staring at his photo)**

 _ **Seiza no you**_ **(Different hunters start fading in and out the screen and are then replaced by their rider forms, Including Azure, Glynda and Ozpin with a few purposefully shadowed out)**

 _ **sen de musubu shunkan**_ **(Ruby is seen holding up Krim as Yang holds up a crusted over driver)**

 _ **hajimaru Legend**_ **(Team RWBY and JNPR are seen standing in the courtyard as the shadows of previous riders walk by them)**

 _ **OORORA yurameku jikuu koete**_ **(The Pre-Heisei riders are seen staring at the neo-Heisei riders before both groups charge at each other as Azure drops the Decade card)**

 _ **Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world**_ **(Roman and Cinder are seen with the dark riders behind them with a mysterious shadow in between them and Decade is seen with the Heisei riders behind him)**

 _ **On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu**_ **(Team Rwby is seen being surronded by grimm then flash as Ruby is seen as Drive as Yang, Weiss and Black are shadowed out)**

 _ **Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame**_ **(Decade starts fighting a few of the dark riders as Neo is looking on at this with tears in her eyes)**

 _ **Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku**_ **(Jaune is seen beaten down but the rest of JNPR offer him their hands)**

 _ **michi ni kawaru no darou**_ **(Decade is seen riding by with Yang and Ruby and they drive past a mysterious man with a baseball cap that covers his face)**

 _ **Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade**_ **(Ozpin is seen smiling as he's replaced with Skull as Decade drives through a grey barrier that reveals all the heisei riders)**

 **Chapter 4: The Dark Riders and Team RWBY and JNPR**

Yang glared at the two armoured men as they approached. They said they would "Drag Ruby to hell" Over her dead body. Despite her exhaustion from the previous battles she charged forth and punched the black armoured figure with all of her strength. She was able to knock him back a bit but he still seemed uninjured _**"Nice punch. Let me show you mine"**_ Before she could retort the armoured figure punched her in stomach, causing her to topple over and cough up blood. The black armoured figure looked ready to attack her again until a rope wrapped around his wrist and ice formed around his legs. He turned his head and saw Blake holding the rope while Weiss had her sword stabbed in the ground. This restricted his movement enough for Pyrrha to rush in and grab Yang before jumping away from the two. Ren charged at the Black figure but before he could strike the green figure jumped between them and kicked Ren in the stomach before dodging Nora's hammer and kicking her into Jaune, who tried to strike from behind _**"Pathetic."**_ The green figure simply said the two teams glared at the dark riders while Ruby weakly looked from the back, completely exhausted. Krim had a worried look on his face

 **Meanwhile**

Azure was seen on his motorcycle the Machine Decader driving as fast as he could to the ruins. He drove past the entrance to the forest and quickly raced through it

 **Back with the teams**

Both teams were seen beaten down, Pyrrha was holding her bleeding shoulder as Jaune was holding his ribs, Ren was helping Nora stand up as her leg was completely bruised. Yang was seen with blood dripping down her forehead and mouth, Blake was holding her stomach as her arms were bruised and Weiss was standing over Ruby to protect her. Though she looked ready to collapse as her whole body shook. The dark riders took another step forward but stopped when the heard the roar of a motorcycle as Azure jumped off the Decader and kicked the Green Figure back _**"Brother. A new Challenger."**_ The black figure stated as the green one stood back _**"Who are you?"**_ The green figure asked as Azure smirked "I'm just a humble teacher" He attached the Decadriver to his waist, making everyone widen their eyes "and a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that" He held up the Decade card _"Henshin!"_ He inserted the card into the driver and closed it

" **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Azure's armour started to form as steam seeped through his body "He's… like me" Ruby said with wide eyes as the two figures growled _**"The damn destroyer….."**_ The black figured snarled as the green one finished the sentence _**"Decade!"**_ Krim gasped at the name and Decade only chuckled as he charged at the two and dragged them to the forest away from the two groups

Yang and Blake went to Ruby and Weiss "Did you know he could do?!" Yang asked Ruby who shook her head. Krim then spoke up **"So Decade has awakened…."** Everyone looked at Krim who spoke up again **"Quickly everyone. We must get out the forest before anything else happens"** The group hesitate for a moment as they're worried for the teacher but all agree that even if they did stay they would just get in the way. Yang picked up Ruby and the groups left the forest

 **Back with Decade**

The fight had taken them to a large clearing "Can I at least get your names" He said as the dark riders looked at each other _**"Fair enough. Im PunchHopper and this is my brother KickHopper"**_ The black figure pointed at himself then the green figure. Decade nodded and charged at the dark riders. He went for a punch, which PunchHopper ducked under, before side stepping to avoid an attack from KickHopper. Decade then sweeped PunchHoppers legs and hit KickHopper with an Uppercut. Before he could follow up with another hit, PunchHopper punched him in the side of the head, Knocking him to the floor, KickHopper used that opportunity to slam his knee right into Decade's gut _**"Even the great "Destroyer" is nothing"**_ KickHopper said as he jumped back next to PunchHopper. Decade only coughed and stood up "Then maybe I need more than Decades power" He held up a card that had the image of a beetle with the words "ZECT" on it. The Dark riders growled as Decade inserted the card into the driver

" **KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO"**

Decades formed had changed to a black bodysuit with red armour on his chest and shoulder. The helmet was red with a large red horn through the middle and large blue eyes. D-Kabuto, in a incredible burst of speed, quickly went behind the hopper brothers and knocked KickHopper down. He then spin kicked PunchHopper into a tree before he could react. The dark riders got up and charged at D-Kabuto but he quickly dodged their attacks until KickHopper pushed himself from a tree and used the momentum to smash his foot against D-Kabuto's gut. D-Kabuto fell to the floor coughing but held up another card "I'm not done yet!" He inserted the card into the driver

" **ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!"**

To Punch and Kick, it was a blur as D-Kabuto quickly ran between the two of them and hit them with a flurry of punches and kicks. He then decided to repay KickHopper by using the same strategy he did by pushing himself from a tree to increase his momentum and continued until he reverted back to Decade. The Dark riders shakily stood up as Decade held up a familiar yellow card "Game over" He then inserted the card into the driver

" **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!"**

Decade jumped as the familiar cards appeared in front of him and glided down quickly and hit KickHopper, making an explosion occur as Decade landed on the other side of the clearing. **"BROTHER!"** PunchHopper shouted as he helped up the injured KickHopper as space started warping around them **"Onore…. DIKEIDO!"** PunchHopper shouted as he and KickHopper disappeared "Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna hear that a lot" Decade said as his armour disappeared and he staggered a bit "Guess I'm still not use to using clock up" Azure went back to the Machine Decader and drove back to Beacon

 **Back at Beacon**

Azure arrived back at Beacon and saw Ozpin standing at the entrance "The kids will be fine. We've moved them to the infirmary. They just need a few days rest" He said as soon as Azure walked up to him. Azure gave a sigh of relief at this as Ozpin spoke up again "We'll have to hold the ceremony off for a few days until they are completely healed" Azure nodded and the two men went into the academy

 **The next day**

Ruby was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes but squinted them due to the blinding light **"Ruby! You're finally awake! Thank goodness!"** She turned her head and saw Krim by the stand near the bed she was lying in "Mr Belt!" She sat up but winced due to the pain **"Don't push yourself, let your body rest"** Ruby then looked around and saw everyone else in a bed with bandages wrapped around them "Is everyone going to be okay?" Ruby asked **"They'll be fine according to the doctors they only need a few days rest as their aura will heal them"** Ruby gave a sigh of relief then looked at Krim "Mr Belt….. There's something I've been meaning to ask you…. How did you know my mother?" Krim sighed as he knew this question would come up eventually **"I knew her for a long time Ruby. You see, I use to be a teacher at Beacon"** Ruby's eyes widened and suppressed a giggle at the image of a belt wearing a tiny professor hat

"He was quite the teacher as well" Ruby looked up and saw Ozpin standing by the door **"Ozpin! It's so wonderful to see you! You're certainly looking older"** Ozpin chuckled "It's good to see you too, old friend" Ruby coughed to get their attention **"Oh right. As I was saying, you're mother used to be one of my students and later on became my research assistant when I started working on the drive driver"** Before Ruby could ask another question, Ozpin walked to the bed "I think that's enough Miss Rose, you still need some rest" Ruby hesitated but nodded as Krim sighed and Ozpin left the room. "That's where I remembered that name" Yang said as she sat up, wincing like Ruby did "Whenever Dad talked about his time at Beacon he would mention you" Krim looked surprised **"Who is your father if I may ask?"** Yang immediately replied "Taiyang Xiao Long" **"Tai?! I haven't seen him in years! How is he doing?"** Yang gave a small smile "He's doing well" The three continued their small talk

 **A few days later**

Everyone was in the auditorium waiting for the teams to be announced by Ozpin "Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark" Ozpin said as the screen shows each of their profiles. Azure rose an eyebrow _"Did their parents really like birds"_ He thought to himself as Ozpin continued "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will be working together as Team CRDL, Led by…. Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gave one more wave of ovation as the four walked up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces filled the screen.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the golden rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR" Ozpin continued "Led by…. Jaune Arc" Jaune looked surprised "Huh? L-Led by…?" Ozpin simply gave a smile "Congratulations young man" Azure narrowed his eyes knowing that Ozpin was up to something. He had triple checked Jaune's transcripts and even went as far as contacting the schools that were listed in his transcripts. He knew Jaune's transcripts were fake and he had a feeling Ozpin knew too.

Ozpin continued on with the ceremony "Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long" He motions the four as they stand before him "The four of you retrieved the golden knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by…. Ruby Rose" Weiss looked to her right, surprised where Ruby looked shocked as Yang hugged her and Krim smiled. Azure had to chuckle as their team name was Ruby's name. It was like some cosmic coincidence. Ozpin simply smiled "This will certainly be an interesting year".

As everyone was leaving Azure walked up to Jaune "Can I have a word with you Mr Arc?" Team JNPR looked nervous but Jaune nodded and looked at his team "I'll uh see you guys later" He said with his voice slightly cracking. Azure led Jaune to an empty classroom and asked him to sit down. As he did Azure spoke up "Who are you really?" Jaune looked surprised at this question "You're skills didn't match your transcripts and when I contacted Atlas Academy, they told me they never had a student called "Jaune Arc". So I'll ask again. Who are you really?" Jaune saw lying would get him nowhere and decided to tell him everything. How he was a constant failure to his dad as he never seemed to improve with his family's fighting style. How everytime he did try it was met with his father beating him down mentally and a few times physically and how he had enough of being a failure and just wanted to have some self-worth so he forged some transcripts and left for Beacon. After he told his story Azure sighed "I'm sorry but we would have to send you back home…. You're not prepared for battling the grimm. You saw in the forest how dangerous they are" Jaune looked heartbroken until another voice picked up "Might I suggest a compromise" They looked at the door and saw Ozpin with his usual cup of coffee "What do you mean?" Ozpin simply smiled "How about you train Mr Arc so that he is prepared for battling the grimm?" Azure narrowed his eyes "How is that a compromise? There should be a benefit for both sides" Ozpin nodded "There is, Mr Arc gets to stay and we have a promising student and leader" Azure sighed and pondered this "Fine. He can stay. But on a couple of conditions" Jaune looked hopeful at this "1. You must meet with me every weekend for combat training 2. You have to maintain good grades at your time here. The second you fail something I will send you back home personally and 3. You must tell your teammates this within a week"

Jaune looked surprised at the last request but nodded "Let me ask you something. Why do you want to become a hero? I know there's more than just wanting self-worth" Jaune looked down "When I was 5 I went into a forest my parent's told me to stay away from…. When I went in I saw a girl around the same age as me crying as she had fallen and twisted her ankle. I felt so afraid as the forest was big and dark, but I didn't want to freak her out. So I carried her on my back and found my way back to town and found her mother. When I helped her I felt this nice feeling. I felt proud of myself and watching the mother and daughter reunite made me…. I just want to help as many people as I can" He said with a small smile on his face. Azure looked surprised as it sounded similar to how he became Decade and smiled "Very well. You can go know" Jaune nodded and left the room "He has the mentality of a rider" Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee as Azure watched the door

 **With Jaune**

Jaune was seen walking through the courtyard with a sigh "Talk about pressure" He was finding the best possible way to tell his team his secret but stopped as he noticed something weird. It was crusted over belt buckle "Did somebody drop this?" He asked before shrugging and picking it up "I'll ask around tomorrow" He then continued walking

 **Later**

Jaune was standing in front of his dorm and took a deep breath before entering "Jaune. Are you alright?!" Pyrrha asked as she walked up to him. Ren looked at him, wondering the same thing as Nora was munching on a pancake. Jaune took another deep breath "I have to tell you guys something" He then told his team everything he had told Azure and his conditions for staying in the academy. As he finished his story we closed his eyes waiting for them to yell at him "Why couldn't you just tell us sooner?" He opened his eyes and saw Pyrrha. She had a hurt look in her eyes "We're teammates. You could have just told us sooner. We would have understood" Jaune lowered his head "I'm sorry. I was just ashamed of myself and afraid you would hate me" He was interrupted by Pyrrha hugging him "We wouldn't hate you" Ren patted his back and gave him a smile "There's nothing to be ashamed about wanting some self-worth" Nora nodded "Yeah. You're our leader now Jauney. If someone talks you down we'll break their legs" Jaune began to cry at his teammates words "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you guys" His teammates smiled at him as they got ready for bed

 **The next day**

Weiss was sleeping peacefully until the sound of an air horn went off and she screamed before falling of the bed. She quickly shook her head to regain her bearings and saw Ruby, Yang and Blake washed and dressed in their school uniforms. Krim still attached to Ruby's waist. "Be careful with that thing! You could have made me deaf!" She screamed at them as they just looked sheepish. "Anyway first team mission: Decorating!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs "What?" Weiss asked with a blank look as Blake spoke up "We still need to unpack" Her suitcase then fell open "and clean up" Weiss sighed before complying. After she got dressed they began decorating their room. Some of them displayed posters and paintings along with Blake arranging her book collection. She cautiously hide a book titled "Ninjas of Love". They finished the decoration but realised that it was really cramped due to the four beds.

They decided to fix it again by arranging their beds into bunk beds. Ruby and Yang's were placed on the top, while Weiss and Blake's were at the bottom. Weiss's bed was next to her art and luggage and Blake's was next to her books, some were being used to hold up Yang's bed and Ruby's bed was hung up using ropes on the ceiling and her blanket was used as a tent over it.

"Objective: Complete" Ruby shouted in joy before continuing "Our second order of business is classes. They start at 9 so we ha-" Weiss then spoke up in shock "Wait, did you say 9 o'clock" Ruby only nodded as Weiss shouted "It's 8:55! We're going to be late!" Team RWBY quickly rushed out the door as Team JNPR did the same when the heard the time. They ran past Ozpin and Azure, the former looking confused as the latter smiled "Why are they in a hurry?" Ozpin looked at his watch that read "7:57 am" Azure only whistled as Ozpin figured it out "You set their clocks forward an hour didn't you?" Azure smirked "Well I needed them alone to talk to them about the whole rider deal. Port said I could use his classroom as long as I finish up before class starts" Azure quickly ran to the classroom as Ozpin smiled

 **With RWBY and JNPR**

Both teams quickly rushed into class and saw that nobody was there, except for Azure, who was standing at the front, waiting for them "I'm so glad you guys could make it. Please sit down" Weiss spoke up "Where's professor Port. I thought he was teaching us this morning" Azure chuckled "Yes. But not for another hour" He pointed to the clock on the wall that showed it was bang on 8 o'clock, confusing everyone. Azure chuckled "I'm sorry but I set your clocks forward by an hour in order to make sure you would rush here _Also I kinda wanted to mess with you"_ He said the last part in his head as the students sat down "Now I would like to tell you all of a legacy. A legacy of heroes that risked their lives countless times for the sake of humanity. This is the legacy of the Kamen Riders" As he said this the screen zooms out revealing the Decadriver before closing

 **Next Time on Remnant Rider**

 **Ruby: That's an amazing story**

 **Weiss: I'm constantly facing pressure from my family**

 **Azure: No-one can do everything by themselves**

 **?: WATER~**

 **Hey. Sorry if this chapter seemed short. But I just wrote two chapters that went to near 7000 words so I needed to write a shorter one to give myself a break. Sorry if the fight with the Hopper Brothers was a bit short. Tell me what you thought in the reviews**


	5. The power of Teamwork

**Yo everyone. On to Chapter 5**

 _ **Opening- Journey through the Decade by Gackt**_

" _ **The destroyer of worlds Decade has arisen. What new age will his awakening bring"**_

 _ **Miageru hoshi (Azure is standing with beacons other teachers)**_

 _ **sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite (The camera zooms in to Azure's eyes revealing the early Heisei symbols in one eye with the neo Heisei symbols in the other before it shows Azure sitting in a tree staring at his photo)**_

 _ **Seiza no you (Different hunters start fading in and out the screen and are then replaced by their rider forms, Including Azure, Glynda and Ozpin with a few purposefully shadowed out)**_

 _ **sen de musubu shunkan (Ruby is seen holding up Krim as Yang holds up a crusted over driver)**_

 _ **hajimaru Legend (Team RWBY and JNPR are seen standing in the courtyard as the shadows of previous riders walk by them)**_

 _ **OORORA yurameku jikuu koete (The Early Heisei riders are seen staring at the neo-Heisei riders before both groups charge at each other as Azure drops the Decade card)**_

 _ **Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world (Roman and Cinder are seen with the dark riders behind them with a mysterious shadow in between them and Decade is seen with the Heisei riders behind him)**_

 _ **On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu (Team Rwby is seen being surronded by grimm then flash as Ruby is seen as Drive as Yang, Weiss and Black are shadowed out)**_

 _ **Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame (Decade starts fighting a few of the dark riders as Neo is looking on at this with tears in her eyes)**_

 _ **Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku (Jaune is seen beaten down but the rest of JNPR offer him their hands)**_

 _ **michi ni kawaru no darou (Decade is seen riding by with Yang and Ruby and they drive past a mysterious man with a baseball cap that covers his face)**_

 _ **Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade (Ozpin is seen smiling as he's replaced with Skull as Decade drives through a grey barrier that reveals all the heisei riders)**_

 **Chapter 5: The strength of teamwork**

Team RWBY and JNPR sat with wide eyes at the tale they just heard. The "Kamen Riders" as Azure had called them sounded like amazing people "What an amazing story" Ruby said as Krim nodded "Wait, what about the two guys that attacked us. They seemed like riders" Yang asked with a frown as Azure sighed "They are known as "dark riders" they're people who have turned their back on what the name Kamen Rider means and use their power for their own selfish needs" the teams looked down in thought as Azure looked at the clock "Well that's all the time we have. I'll see you all tomorrow for my class" He then walked out the door as Professor Port walked in

 **Meanwhile**

A man with brown hair wearing a black shirt and black trousers with a black jacket and black shoes while wearing yellow sunglasses is seen entering a bar and looks around before sitting at a table. In front of him was a man with greying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and a slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wore a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wore a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. The brown haired man took off his glasses and looked at the other man "It's been a while Qrow" the now named Qrow scoffed "well it wouldn't be if you answer the damn scroll…. Kenzaki" The now named Kenzaki chuckled "Yes I suppose…. Any new intel?" Qrow shook his head "Pretty much the same as last time. The things she's creating is nightmare inducing" Kenzaki ordered himself a drink and looked back at Qrow "How about "Him". Has he shown up anywhere?" Qrow laughed at this question "Relax. Last I heard your old pal was seen somewhere in a mountain in Atlas"

Kenzaki gave a sigh of relief "Good. I can't risk seeing him again" as he said this his drink arrived, making Qrow raise an eyebrow "Since when did you start drinking?" Kenzaki shrugged "It's not like it's gonna kill me" He sipped his drink "She sent more Grimm after me….. She wants my power" Qrow nodded "Well you're power is damn scary" The two men clinked their glasses and continued drinking

 **Back at Beacon**

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" This is what was going on Professor Ports class at the moment

This was Professor Port, the teacher for Grimm Studies. He appeared to be a man in early old age. He wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. The pants he wore tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He had gray hair and a gray mustache and appeared to be slightly overweight. Apparently, he thought starting things off with a joke as bad as that one was a good idea.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses…" Port gave Yang a wink, to which she promptly groaned at how uncomfortable thing had gotten. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

"Ayyyy-yep!" most of the students turned to the left, seeing a student with fist in the air. He looked around, probably realizing everyone was looking at him weirdly, as he quickly sat down, looking embarrassed.

"That is what you are training to become." Said Port "But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy…"

It was at this point almost everyone had tuned him out. Nora had quickly fallen asleep at her desk, Ren was trying to wake her up. Jaune looked ready to pass out but Pyrrha kept nudging him awake so he could keep his promise to Azure. Yang was lightly drumming her fingers on her desk and Blake was reading a book. Ruby….. was somehow doing several things a minutes, such as doodling, sleeping and pulling faces at Yang. Weiss was taking notes but seemed to be growing frustrated as she started writing faster

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" Said Port. A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do, sir!" Shouted Weiss with what appeared to be desperation in her eyes "Well, then, let's find out!" Said Port, as he gestured to the glowing red eyes that pierced the shadows of the cage holding back what I could only assume was a Grimm. "Step forwards, and face your opponent!"

"...After you get your combat gear together." Said Port, as Weiss left the classroom. "The rest of you, take a break until she returns." Ruby looked worried "Is Weiss alright. She's been stressing herself out since class started" Yang and Blake only shrugged as Weiss returned

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang cheered, raising her fist.

"Fight well!" Blake said, waving a small flag with Team RWBY's logo on it.

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Snapped Weiss, as she lowered her sword and looked at her team leader.

"Oh, um… sorry." Ruby responded as Port pulled out his weapon. It looked to be a blunderbuss, but the stock of the weapon had the blades of a battle axe on either side of it. Our Professor held his weapon by the barrel, as he raised the weapon.

"Alright!" He exclaimed. "Let the match... begin!"

The professor swung his weapon down, breaking the lock to the cage. The cage door dropped open, as the Boarbatusk inside immediately charged at Weiss. She quickly raised Myrtenaster to deflect its attack, forcing her to roll to the side. She gripped her rapier, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stood a distance away, studying her.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Said Port.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss charged towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, thrusting her blade straight at its skull until the two forces collide. In a single moment, Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks, Weiss still hanged on to the hilt as tossed around as she struggled to get the rapier back.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Said Port.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby encouraged, as Weiss turned to give her leader a glare, before the Boarbatusk turned its head, ripping the sword from Weiss' grip. Myrtenaster landed across the room, as Weiss was knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Asked Port, as I found myself looking at Weiss in annoyance.

Weiss looked up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charging at her once more. She quickly got to rolling out of the way of the attack. Just in time too, as the Boarbatusk couldn't stop it's charge and crashed into a nearby desk. Weiss rushed to her sword, sliding down to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby said, only to be cut off by Weiss.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped

The Boarbatusk lept into the air, rolling into a ball. It began to spin rapidly in the air, before landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launched itself at Weiss. It charges closer and closer, but at the last second Weiss activated one of her blue-white glyphs, blocking the roll. She leaped up into the now-black snowflake glyph, as she turned it blue again, sending her towards the Boarbatusk as she thrusted her rapier outwards, driving the weapon into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squealed in pain, before quickly falling silent, as Weiss sighed in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Said Port, as Weiss stood up. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Ruby ran up to Weiss with Yang "Hey Weiss, Ready to go to Lunch?" Ruby asked but Weiss shook her head "No, I'm going to look over the notes I took in class" Yang scoffed "It's the first day I think you're allowed a little leisure" Weiss suddenly snapped "LEISURE'S FOR WEAKLINGS!" Ruby stepped back and Yang growled as Weiss covered her mouth "I-I….." Weiss quickly ran off and ruby ran after her.

Ruby entered the dorms and saw Weiss with her head on the table "Weiss…. What's wrong?" Ruby asked as she sat on one of the beds **"You've been stressed out nearly all day"** Krim added as Weiss stood up "I'm the heiress of the Schnee corporation…. Do you have any idea what that means? It means that im constantly facing pressure from my father to constantly improve" Ruby remained silent as Weiss continued "most of my childhood was study, study, study and when I wasn't studying I was training. I've been taught from birth that leisure is just from weaklings with little no ambition"

Ruby finally decided to speak up "But you don't have to do this alone. We're teammates. We can help" Weiss scoffed "Ruby, the world isn't some fairy tale world where every problem is fixed with teamwork. Please just leave me alone" Ruby looked down at Krim who only sighed as the two left the room. Weiss sighed and went into her suitcase. In it was a crusted belt buckle that seemed to be shaped like a hand "Mom….." Weiss simply said as she cradled it

 **The next day**

It was time for Azure's combat class "Ok everyone. Today we'll be entering the emerald forest" Azure explained to the class. He was with Team RWBY and JNPR as Gynda had taken the other students. Team RWBY and JNPR winced which Azure noticed "Don't worry. No dark riders here today. Just Grimm" The teams relaxed a little when they heard this "Come on" He said as he led the groups into the forest until they reached a clearing which was full of Beowolfs "Ok. All of you work together to defeat the Beowolfs" He said as the teams readied their weapons and began fighting the Beowolfs. He was quite impressed with what he saw. Ruby was extremely agile and slashed through some of the Beowolfs with little problem and Weiss was immobilizing them using her glyphs before defeating them. Yang continued punching them with enough force to push them into trees and Blake used to her semblance of creating shadow clones to confuse the Beowolfs and attack them from behind.

Azure looked over to Team JNPR. It would seem that the team is starting to help Jaune with his combat abilities as he was fighting better than he was during initiation. Not by a lot but still noticeable. Pyrrha seemed to be teaching him during the fight as she was giving Jaune instructions. Ren was swiftly defeating Beowolfs with his weapon and Nora was knocking the Beowolfs across the clearing by using her hammer. After they had finished defeating the last Beowolf, Azure had them break for lunch "All of you were quite impressive. You took care of the Beowolfs quickly and without hassle" He praised them as they ate "after lunch we will continue with grimm hunting" The group nodded and finished their lunch before moving to a new clearing to repeat the process. Each time Azure would list one thing they needed to improve on and they could feel the effect it was having "Alright everyone. That should be use for the day" The groups nodded and began their way back but stopped when the ground started shaking and saw a large serpent like Grimm with a long, black forked tongue to. It has two heads with one white and one black. Both were joined at the centre of the body "Dammit. A King Taijitu! Everybody get ready. Ruby transform!" Ruby nodded and placed the red toy car in the shift brace as Azure attached the Decadriver to his waist and pulled out the Decade card _"Henshin!"_ They shouted as Ruby then pulled the Shift Brace up as Azure closed the driver

" **DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!"**

" **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

There armours formed as Decade looked at Drive "Help your team. Ill help JNPR" Drive nodded as They each charged at a head of the Grimm. Decade quickly punched the white head, shaking it a little and roundhouse kicked it at the side. Drive used her speed to quickly hit the Grimm rapidly and dodged it's attacks but failed to see its tail strike from behind and knock her into a tree. She quickly shook her body and charged at the Grimm again, only this time wielding Crescent Rose, and slashed the Grimm, making a cut appear on its body and she dodged its tail and was about to strike but she then saw its tail coming back. Fortunately Weiss froze the Grimm's tail as Yang was punching its head and Blake was using her weapon to try and restrain it "Honestly! Why aren't you being more aware of your surroundings?" Weiss asked Ruby, who simply chuckled "That's easy. Cause I know you guys have got my back" Her words made Yang smile while also shocking Weiss "E-Even after everything I said?" She asked and Ruby nodded "Of course. I can't claim to know everything you said yesterday but I know that you're my partner and that I'll always help you when you need it. Cause I know you'd do the same"

Krim smiled at Ruby's words **"Summer would be so proud of you"** Ruby sheepishly chuckled "You think so…. Honestly I was just speaking how I really feel" Decade jumped between them "But you're right. No-one can do everything by themselves. That's why friends are needed. They pick us up when we're down and can help us with our burdens. The main reason I continue fighting is that I have faith in all my allies, they give me hope that we'll win"

Weiss widened her eyes at the word "Hope". Her Mother liked to use the word a lot

 **Flasback**

 _A 4 year old Weiss was seen reading a book her father had told her to read. She was interrupted when her door opened to reveal a woman around her 30's with the same hair colour as her wearing a white dress "Mommy!" The young Weiss said as she stood up and hugged the woman. Her mother smiled at Weiss "How is my little snowflake today?" Weiss giggled "I'm fine Mommy. How is Winter? I heard she was taking some test today?" Weiss's mother bent down and patted her daughter on the head "She'll be fine. I have hope in her" Weiss tilted her head "Hope?" Her mother nodded "Hope is the feeling that things will turn out for the best. I believe in that feeling because I believe in your sister" Weiss widened her eyes "So do I mommy! I believe in Winter!" She shouted, making her mother giggle "oh Weiss, both you and Winter are my hope" Weiss hugged her mother who hugged back "here" Her mother gave her the crusted belt buckle "It's a good luck charms. No matter where you are as long as you have these I'll always be with you"_

 **Flashback end**

Weiss looked down at the memory. It was a year before her dad had admitted that he only married her mother due to her name and her mother left in distraught. She had tried to take Winter and Weiss with her but her father put his foot down about it "I-I can't! I can't do this!" she fell to her knees "I'm not good enough!" Team JNPR with Yang and Blake focused on keeping the Grimm back as ruby knelt down and held Weiss's hand "It's okay. If you by yourself isn't good enough then all of together are" Weiss looked up and saw Yang and Blake turning to her and nodding before focusing back on the Grimm. Weiss slowly nodded before standing up "Then…. Please help me Ruby. Be my hope and I'll be yours" Ruby nodded as Azure smiled under his helmet as Weiss's pocket glowed making them cover their eyes and the Grimm to move back. When the light died down on Weiss's left hand ring finger was a sliver ring with a sapphire in the centre. On her right hand ring finger was a silver ring with a hand on it. "What the…." Weiss instinctively moved her right hand to her waist

" _ **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!"**_

A silver belt with a large hand on it appeared on Weiss's waist, making Azure widen his eyes "Another driver!" Weiss then flipped the hand making it light up

" _ **SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!"**_

Weiss then placed her left hand on the driver making it cry out again

" _ **WATER~ PLEASE! SUI SUI~ SUI SUI~"**_

A magic circle appeared below Weiss and rose up before revealing her rider form. She was wearing a black bodysuit with blue armour on her chest and a black trench coat with blue wristbands. Her helmet was silver and blue and shaped like her ring. Everyone gaped at Weiss's form before she took out a new ring from her pocket and placed it on her right hand and scanned it in front of the driver

" _ **CONNECT! PLEASE!"**_

A new magic circle appeared and Weiss reached in and pulled out a silver sword with a hand on it "OH MY GOSH WHAT A COOL LOOKING SWORD!" Ruby was stopped from going full fangirl thanks to Azure pulling her back "Let's go" he said and ruby nodded. In Weiss's mind she was thinking of what to say _"Come on… think of something cool"_ She just decided to say the first thing that popped in her head **"It's showtime!"** She said as she charged at the Grimm and began slashing it along with Ruby and Azure. The Grimm tried to charge at them but the three we're able to dodge. Weiss then slashed the monster's neck, making it roar in pain **"The weak points the neck"** She shouted and Ruby started slashing the Grimm in the neck with Crescent Rose and Yang focused her punches on its neck. With Team JNPR, Jaune was dodging the Grimm's strikes as Ren and Pyrrha slashed its neck due to Weiss's observations. The group continued the pattern of avoid and slash until the Grimm was severely weakened "Lets finish this!" Ruby shouted as the flipped the Shift brace again as Azure inserted a familiar yellow card into his driver and Weiss scanned her ring with the sword

" **FULL THROTTLE: DRIVE!"**

" **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!"**

" _ **WATER~ SLASH STRIKE! SUI SUI SUI!"**_

Azure and Ruby jumped up for their signature kicks as Weiss made a slashing movement with her sword, creating a giant wave of water. As the attacks connected the Grimm exploded on contact. Weiss then collapsed as her armour dispersed and ruby ran up to her "WEISS THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU'RE A RIDER TOO NOW!" Weiss groaned at ruby's volume before smiling "Yeah…. I have you and professor Azure to thank. You guys helped me see that I don't have to suffer alone" Krim spoke up **"You're driver is a little loud"** Weiss chuckled "Well I can't exactly help it" as they were talking Azure noticed his ride book glowing and saw 6 new cards formed one being Wizard and the other being Drive "how about that" He said with a smile. He then looked back and saw Yang holding Ruby in one of her bear hugs with Ruby waving her arms and everyone else laughing at the two sisters. None of them noticed the girl in the bushes with pink and brown hair with white streaks staring at Azure with a sad look in her eyes before turning away and leaving. Azure then looked at the direction the girl was and shrugged before looking back to the new groups

 **Back at Beacon**

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he listened to Azure's story "So a new rider is born. Well hopefully this will boost RWBY's teamwork skills" Azure looked at him "You really have a lot of faith in them" Ozpin nodded and took his fedora off "I've made a lot of mistakes due to not having enough faith in people I trusted" He said "I won't make that mistake again" The screen then zooms out revealing the Decadriver before closing

 **Next time on Remnant Rider**

 **Azure: Welcome to today's class**

 **Yang: I only speak one language. Fighting**

 **Ruby: This won't end well**

 **Yang: With this. I get the feeling I can't lose!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter**


End file.
